


Deflowered

by Panlock



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: "Amazing Smut"-review 2018, A little angst, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Bon, Facials, Friends to Lovers, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Slight Body Dysphoria, Tail Play/Tail Kink, Vulnerable Rin, allusion to sex trafficking, cursing, insecure rin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panlock/pseuds/Panlock
Summary: Rin gets hit with a curse on a mission and Bon volunteers to help him break it. Later, things change for them.Bon asks, “Rin, are you a virgin?”The half-demon shot up from his slouched position. “What?” He croaked, face flaming red. In a matter of seconds Rin went from fearsome demon to a blushing man-child. “That’s none of your business!” He snapped the book closed and held it over his lap defensively.“You’re fucking kidding,” Suguro deadpanned.NOT BETA READ





	1. Authors Note

CHAPTER ONE: AUTHORS NOTE 

 

Rating: Explicit for male/male sexual content between Rin and Suguro. 

Tags: Anal sex, brief oral sex, facials, anal fingering, cursing, fuck or die, dirty talk, a lil angst because I love angst, allusions to sex trafficking

 

Warnings: There is a mention of an underage sex-traffic victim but it's nothing explicit

 

 

NOT BETA READ 

As always, if you catch something that's not in the tags/warnings please notify me and I will update.


	2. Deflowered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin get's deflowered in the vanilla room

          The mission was never exactly straight forward. For starters, they didn’t know what kind of demon they were dealing with. It had chosen a bath house as its hunting ground and had killed three people. The victims didn’t give them many clues: a young unidentified girl about 11 years old, a 20-year-old female college student, and a 56-year-old monk. Autopsies reported that their chests had been ripped open and their hearts were removed, which wasn’t particularly helpful. Many demons had a tooth for hearts. The circular black dot on their hip, though, was unusual. Suguro studied the autopsy pictures relentlessly and felt sure that this curse mark would be the key to figuring out what was hunting and killing people at The Sundown Bath House.   
         

          Things immediately got more complicated when they arrived at the bath house and were met by two other exorcists who reported that they had put a barrier around the perimeter. “You can get in, but nothing can get out for another 24 hours. We were ordered to quarantine the area until back up arrived,” the woman explained with an ill-concealed grimace in Rin’s direction.

          Rin was 23 and a fine Knight Exorcist, which infuriated anyone who was under him and routinely disgusted exorcists above him. No one outside of his original cram school class would work with him, and it wasn’t a secret that he was regarded as little more than a dangerous dog on a short leash. To his credit, Rin usually ignored the hostility that surrounded him, and Bon never saw it phase the half-demon. “We still need to go in,” he answered amicably with Kurikara slung across his back.

           Bon stood by his side, arms crossed, and agreed. “We’re not waiting 24 hours to engage. We have orders to take this demon out ASAP.”

           The second exorcist shrugged, unfazed. “Have at it.” He waved his hand in the air.

            Bon realizes neither of them talked directly to Rin.

           “Sure you want to be locked in there with two demons?” The female exorcist sneered at Rin. Once they walked through the barrier, they wouldn’t be able to leave for 24 hours either.

            Again, Rin appeared unbothered. In his years at the cram school he learned how to hone his skills and his temper. Bon, however, had more privilege to shoot his mouth off.

            “Rather him have my back than some stuck up coward afraid to get her hands dirty.” He didn’t even look at the other two exorcists as he pushed past them, moving toward the ornate and obnoxious bath house.

             Rin ran up next to him. “You didn’t need to do that.”

             “The hell I didn’t! They’re assholes,” he grumbled as they walked through the barrier. It felt cool against his skin, like peppermint. He wondered if it hurt Rin, but never had the guts to ask. “Come on, let’s check this place out and see if we can figure out what’s been hunting here.”

             The bath house was huge. The baths were all on the first floor, but on the second and third level were beds. The bath house rented rooms for short stays, which made sense. Who wouldn’t want to go straight to sleep after relaxing in an herbal soak for a few hours? Some of the rooms also had private baths, which was a little strange. They walked room to room, keeping an eye out for signs of the demon and also any clues as to its breed.

              When they got to the bedrooms on the third floor, Bon had more questions than answers. “What the fuck?”

              Rin peered over his shoulder. “Huh?” He looked down into the drawer Suguro had just opened. “Are those…?”

              Bon slammed the drawer shut. “The hell?” It was full of various vibrators and dildos. He opened it again. Yep, still sex toys. “Was this in our report?’

             “Noooo,” Rin had taken a few steps to the side and opened another drawer. “I mean, I know my dyslexia is bad but I’m pretty sure I didn’t mix up ‘bath house’ and ‘sex shop’”. The other drawers were full of various items, such as butt plugs, whips, condoms, and copious amounts of lube.  

              “All the attacks were on the third floor,” Bon pointed out like the goddamn professional he was. “Maybe it’s a sex-type demon.”

              “What, like a succubus?” Rin asks while looking around the room with his hands on his hips. He notices a sign across the threshold that says _The Vanilla Room_ and points at it with an incredulous smile.

              “Maybe, but not a succubus. There have been male and female victims.” He drops his pack from his back and groans. It was heavy. He had brought several books with him, as he hoped he would be able to reference them once he had more clues and could figure out what they were dealing with.

              “I’m going to look around a bit.” Rin drawled, clearly trying to get out of doing research. “I’ll holler if I see anything, alright?” He stuffed his hands in his pockets and sauntered off into the hallway.

              “You better,” Bon grunted but he was already sitting on the floor looking through his books for a sex-type demon that fit their skimpy profile.

              Eight hours later Rin had walked through the rest of the bath house and discovered that all of the bedrooms on the third floor had some sort of theme. There was _The_ _Angel Room, The_ _Leather Room, The Classroom,_ and _The_ _Mirror Room._ Rin was especially scandalized by _The Leather Room._ He decided on taking _The Mirror Room_ for himself, figuring the multiple mirrors might help him keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Eventually Suguro found him and they decided to walk around the bottom level again now that the sun had gone down.

               “Guess you didn’t find anything?” Rin asked while they moved down a flight of stairs.

               Suguro ground his palm into his eye. “Not a damn thing. No documented sex-type demon leaves a circular curse mark on the victim’s hip.”

               “It’s got to be connected though, right?” Rin remembered the rows and rows of complicated sex toys. He didn’t even know they made dildos that _big_ or that _shape._

               Before Bon can answer a dark figure darted towards them and flew right through Rin like a specter. The half-demon was thrown violently, sailing several feet into the air before he crashed into a hall china cabinet.

               “Are you alright?” Suguro came to his side immediately. He scanned the space around them, unsure where the thing that attacked Rin went.

               “The fuck was that?” Rin growled as he stood. He seemed fine, not a scratch on him. Only, once he stood Rin grabbed his hip with panic in his eye.

               “Did it mark you?” Suguro noticed the halfling gingerly holding his side and swiped at Rin’s hip with one big hand.

               Rin hissed through his teeth but allowed the other to check him out. “Fucker burns,” he muttered. “Is it the same circle thing that was on the victims?” He didn’t want to look himself, see the sign of a sure death after such a lame fight. What a way to go out, harassed by the demon equivalent of a trash bag in the wind. 

               “It’s a flower,” Bon says instead of _you’re going to die like an idiot._

“Say what?” Rin twisted around trying to get a good look at the mark over his slim left hip.

               The aria ignores him. “We need to go back to my room. I’ve seen this somewhere.”

               “You really want to hit the books _now?_ That thing just attacked us! I’m going to kill it!” Rin was just short of hysterical. 

               “We don’t know what it is, or what those markings mean. This could help us narrow it down and tell us _how_ to kill it. Besides, whatever it is can’t escape the barrier until tomorrow.”

               Rin pouted, but they both knew Suguro had a point. “Fine, but I’m still gonna kill it.” He grumbled as they got into Bon’s temporary room. “You really brought a whole library with you,” he scanned the space with mild disgust. There were books everywhere. Rin hated reading, mostly because of his dyslexia. It was difficult and made him feel stupid. He did much better with a hands-on approach, which was probably why he often got paired up with Suguro who always did his homework. “I thought Yukio was a nerd.”

               “I came prepared,” he correctly dryly. Bon was already picking up books around the room. "Here," he opened the first book in a stack of seven. “Make yourself useful and look through this one.” Suguro sat down on the floor, tomes spread all around him.

               Seconds passed, and Rin half-heartedly flipped through the book assigned to him. Rin wasn’t entirely sure what he was looking for and quickly started to zone out.

               “Does it hurt?” Bon asked suddenly, not looking up.

               “Uh, yea. Kinda like a sun burn, I guess?” Rin was also sitting on the floor now, and the waist of his jeans created low-grade pain as they pressed into the marked skin.

               “Mh,” Suguro commented vaguely and then tossed the book aside. He picked up another and asked more questions, trying to find the appropriate diagnosis. For Rin’s part, his eyes began to cross. It was probably one or two in the morning, and with nothing to do (other than read), Rin was getting sleepy.

               Until the aria asked a question that woke him right the hell up: “Rin, are you a virgin?”

               The half-demon shot up from his slouched position. “What?” He croaked, face flaming red. In a matter of seconds Rin went from fearsome demon to a blushing man-child. “That’s none of your business!” He snapped the book closed and held it over his lap defensively.

               “You're fucking kidding,” Suguro deadpanned and his shoulders slumped. “I know what attacked you,” he slung the book across the floor toward Rin.

               “What does that have to do with—” Rin took the tome in hand and shut up. The page had a large picture of the same flower symbol now branded on his hip and beside it was a charcoal drawing of a female demon. She had no lower half—nothing below the navel—but was able to sail through the air. According to the description, she preferred to eat fetuses but could survive on virgins. “You’ve got to be joking.”

               Across from Rin the other man is now up on his knees with his hands laced behind his own head. Suguro is thinking. This is bad. “Did you get to the part about the flower petals?”

               Rin had fucking not. He glanced up at the other man, his glare wilting as he noticed how somber the aria was being.

               “It’s a timer,” Bon explained. “Five petals, five hours. She’ll come after you then.” They had a little over seven hours left on the barrier.

               “Then…then, we’ll kill the bitch now!” Rin shouted, equal parts desperate and determined.

               “The only way to kill her is to destroy the rooted tree where she dwells during the day. It’s the other half of her body…detached from it she’s totally untouchable. Literally.” Suguro had carefully read the entire entry on manananggal—twice—before he handed it over to Rin. He had also read the requirements on virginity according to this demon, as each culture defined it differently. The mananangaal didn’t attack Bon because he isn’t a virgin. Bon was 24 and, as an exorcist trying to earn his chops, generally too busy to date but he did get out.

 

A man must mount another and give his seed

A woman must be mounted and take the seed of another

 

              Once, _one time_ , Suguro didn’t use a condom. If he hadn’t been stupid and reckless he would be just as screwed as Rin. Maybe Rin had been with someone but had just used a condom…the grief that begins to crowd Rin like a sullen cloud makes Suguro think that isn’t the case, though. 

               He can’t stop himself from asking, “Rin…you’ve never?”

               The half-demon jerks his face up and away from the book. His face is tight, equal parts angry and sad. When he finally says something, his voice cracks in a hollow laugh. “Are you kidding? Who would even—” he stops talking and tucks his chin into his chest. He’s embarrassed. Who wouldn’t be? He’s literally going to die a virgin, _because_ he’s a virgin. “What are we going to do? I could…I could try keeping her back with my flames, but I might catch this place on fire and you can’t get out…” He was grappling for an answer that didn’t involve addressing his lack of intimacy.

               Suguro had already considered all their options. “Stop being stupid. There’s an obvious solution that’s not going to get either of us killed.”

               “What?!” Rin looks just about as uncomfortable as Bon feels, though the aria keeps it together for both their sakes.

               Suguro is about to give an ill prepared speech on why Rin should fuck him when the half-demon shouts and doubles over in pain.

               Rin snarls, stands up, and pulls his shirt over the curse mark. One of the petals has burned off, leaving four remaining and the dot in the center. This is why the victims only had one dot on them when they died. They didn’t figure out how to break the curse—or they couldn’t for one reason or another.

               “Four-hour mark,” Bon explains gently. “I know this probably isn’t how you imagined losing your virginity, but we don’t have a choice.” The aria expects Rin to be red-faced and embarrassed again, but instead the half-demon looks like he’s on the verge of tears.

               “Yes, you do. You don’t have to do this. There’s no way you want to do this.” Suddenly he’s standing by the door near the hallway as if he might leave. He’s gripping the doorframe with an unnaturally strong hand, breaking the wood paneling in his grip. He looks scared, like Suguro might jump him any minute, which was ridiculous.

               “Rin, calm down,” the aria tries to reel the other man under control. If Rin panics, they’re going to lose precious time. “It’ll be ok,” he didn’t understand why Rin was acting like this. It wasn’t like _he_ was the one who had to bend over.

               “You’re a _priest,_ ” Rin shouted and looked down at himself. “I’m…I’m Satan’s son. You can’t want this, you can’t want to lie with a demon.” _There’s no way you could want me._

“So, you expect me to let you die when I can save your life? Stop being a self-sacrificing asshole for a minute and listen to me!” Suguro yells back and it shuts Rin up momentarily. “I thought about it, all of it. I know what I’m saying when I tell you I’m willing.”

               “What if I hurt you?” Rin sounds terrified and won’t look Bon in the eyes.

               “You won’t.”

               “You don’t know that,” he’s crying for real now. Silent tears blur up and redden his eyes miserably. “I could lose control.” He admits the embarrassing truth despite how it shames him. Bon deserves to know what he’s getting into. “Intense emotions are hard for me to control and…and I’m not human. As much as I want to be, I’m _not_ and I could hurt you.”

               A tense beat of silence crawled through the room. “Alright,” Bon answer after a moment. “I hear you. I understand what you’re telling me. I still consent.”

               Rin’s face scrunches up, his lips pulled tight over his fangs as if he’s trying not to show them. “I don’t know if I can—” a sob breaks out. He’s really scared. He doesn’t want to hurt his friend; doesn’t want Bon to see him like this, or hate him for what he has to do.

               They don’t have time for this. Suguro takes Rin by the wrist and pulls him back into the room, away from the door that’s breaking under the halflings fingertips.

               Once Bon had Rin spun around next to bed he took a moment to wonder, hysterically, how many other virgins had been taken against their wishes on this bed, in this room. This bath house was renting more than beds, that was for sure. Looking at Rin, it made his skin crawl. The half-demon was staring at the mattress, but his eyes were unfocused, and he was holding himself around the middle.

               “Rin?” Bon asked softly, trying to bring the other man out of his thoughts.

               Rin didn’t move.  

               Bon hugged him. Considering what they would have to do, a hug seemed like a good place to start. They were lined up from groin to shoulder and Bon can feel the crazy desperate rhythm of Rin’s heart and feel how warm he is all over. “We’ll go as slow as we can, OK?” Suguro knew he would have to take the lead but the frightened, bewildered look on Rin’s face makes Bon feel like he’s taking advantage. The aria pushes that thought out of his head and tries to get Rin to relax. He rubs the halflings arms with his palms; if Rin can’t snap out of this crisis he’ll never even get a hard on. “You have to calm down,” he mummers gently as if trying to convince an unruly horse to saddle up. 

               “I know, I know.” Rin squeezed his eyes shut and Bon decides then to kiss him.

                It was soft and quick. “It'll be OK.” The second kiss was deeper, and Rin sighed into Suguro’s mouth quietly and began to unwind. Bon opened his mouth against the line of tightly sealed lips and licked at them.  

               Rin gasped and tentatively opened his mouth. He was careful of his fangs, never able to really forget what he was. When he smiled, laughed, yawned, ate a meal—human things made inhuman—and now kissing. Rin squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out intrusive thoughts about disgusted love interests and broken hearts.

               “Sop thinking,” Bon growls against the other man’s lips and moves his hands over Rin’s hips.

               “I’m trying,” Rin answers just centimeters from Bon’s face. The half-demon is out of breath and a little flushed. He didn’t have much experience kissing, either. “I’m sorry if I’m not very good at this.”

               “You’re doing great,” the aria didn’t want them to get stuck talking. Rin would trip down a hole of self-loathing again and waste more time. He moved to suck on the half-demon’s neck and Rin’s hands finally shot into action.

               “Ah,” Rin’s gasp was high and breathy in Bon’s ear. “That feels good,” he encouraged while his fingers played with the belt loops around the other man’s slacks.

               Suguro grabs Rin by the back of the head to deepen the kiss while his other hand pulls at Rin’s hip, encouraging him to grind into his thigh. Miraculously, Rin doesn’t need a step-by-step set of instructions this time and lightly begins to grind on Suguro.

               Soon the half-demon was whimpering and moaning in Suguro’s mouth and fuck if that wasn’t hot. Bon loved vocal partners, and apparently Rin was no exception. Bon felt himself growing hard and growled, rolling his hips against Rin.

               The demon groaned, “ _you’re hard._ ” His lips were kiss swollen and red, his eyes were dark, wide, and full of awe.

               Bon grunts and pulls Rin by the hips, grinding against the halflings erection. “You too,” he says it with a smile and it almost feels like their usual banter.

               “Well, yea,” Rin huffs. He’s trying to sound aloof and annoyed, but he’s blushing again. “Isn’t that the point?”

               Bon laughs, “Yea Rin, that’s the point.” He kisses other man eagerly and it’s not all an act. Seeing Rin return to his fiery, if not bashful, self was making this fun.

               “Hmm,” Rin whined and broke away to kiss along Bon’s jaw and throat. “Is this ok?” The halfling asked against Bon’s neck and felt the aria shiver.

               “Fuck Rin,” Bon cursed. “You don’t kiss like a virgin.” He tilts his head back and gaps against Rin’s ear. He thinks about taking that pointed tip between his teeth. “Take off your clothes.”

               Rin squeaked and stepped back. “Can’t we just kiss some more?”

               Suguro rolled his eyes. “Yea, so you can come humping my leg? I don’t think so. We’re on a time limit, idiot.”

               The half-demon blushed furiously and was clearly about to protest the accusation that he would come like that when he yelped in pain. Another petal burned off. Only three remained—three hours.

               “Idiot,” Bon repeated but now he sounded more fond and caring. He rubbed his fingers over the sensitive, reddened skin on the others hip.

               Rin whimpered and bit his lip, staring right at his friend while Bon fingered the heated curse mark. He looked conflicted, but still aroused.

               “Look,” Suguro started slowly and couldn’t help himself. He kissed Rin again, open mouthed and hot. “I know this is weird, just pretend I’m Shiemi or something.”

               The other man laughed nervously. “Yea, if Shieme was a 6'2 brick shithouse.”

               “Shieme’s muscular twin sister who’s into weight lifting, then.” He placed Rin’s hands on his hips and ground into him again, picking up the same rhythm as before.

               “Oh right, her, the girl of my dreams.” Rin warily watches as Bon palms between their groins, rubbing against the front of the halflings jeans. “Oh,” he chokes and his hips stutter, rolling up into the firm grip of Bon’s hand.

               _Shit,_ Bon can feel the hot, hard outline of Rin’s dick and how it jumped against his hand. The half-demon is so sensitive and so vocal, it’s making Suguro’s guts twist. Rin’s hands fly up and he grips Bon’s shoulders, needing to anchor himself. “That’s it,” he encourages as Rin’s eyes roll back. While the halfling is distracted Bon uses his other hand to unfasten and unzip Rin’s jeans, letting the material fold open under the pressure from Rin’s demanding erection.

               Rin whined when he felt Bon tug on his pants, pulling the fabric down around his thighs. He could feel Bon carefully pull his tail out of the home-made hole in the back of his pants with so much care it almost made him want to cry again. His eyes squeezed shut and he knocked his head back. Humiliation, arousal, and fear knotted him up from the inside but Bon’s big, warm, hand over his dick was enough to keep him right on the precipice.

               “You’re doing so good Rin, so good.” He praised and sucked on Rin’s neck, trying to keep him focused on pleasure and not this looming  crisis. “Take your shirt off. C’mon, let me see you.” 

               Rin’s breath stuttered, and he gripped the other man’s shirt. “You too,” he insisted and Suguro immediately understood. It was never any fun to be the only one naked.

               “Ok, yea.” Bon removed his hand from stroking Rin and unbuttoned his own shirt. Rin quickly removed his shirts as well. Soon they stood with Bon in a pair of slacks and Rin in nothing but his boxer-briefs.

               Rin had never considered himself gay, but he knew Suguro was handsome. Tall, broad, muscular, and cool—even now in the face of this nightmare of a situation Suguro had his shit under control. Rin wanted to _be_ Suguro. Instead he would always be this waif of person, lithe and gangly no matter how much he ate or how strong he actually was, and nothing would hide his ears, tail, or fangs. Compared to Bon, Rin felt ugly and weird.

               “Hey, hey…” Bon noticed the change in Rin’s spirit immediately. “Stay with me.”

               Rin pulls his arms over his chest and blurts, “I’m skinny.”

               “You’re hot, stop screwing around!” Bon blushes at his outburst. It wasn’t the first time he came to this conclusion. Lately, he found himself checking his friend out at the most inappropriate times...but he knew Rin had feelings for Shieme. At least now that attraction will be useful.

               “You don’t need to do that,” Rin mutters and looks anywhere but at Bon.

               Against his better judgement, Bon engages this conversation. “What are you talking about?” He knew Rin had hang ups about his body, even if he didn't agree with a single criticism, but he had no idea it was this bad.

               Rin growls. “I’m not normal, Bon! I’m a fucking demon. I’ve got fangs and pointed ears and a fucking tail. I appreciate you don’t want me to die but…Christ. Don't pretend, don't...act like you want me like that.”

               “For the love of,” Suguro grits his teeth and shoves Rin back on the bed so that the halfling is sitting on the edge. “Listen,” the aria sighs after stepping between the other man’s spread legs and putting both hands on Rins shoulders. “I’m not pretending and I’m not just saying shit, ok?”

               Rin doesn’t say anything. He just gulps and nods his head.

               Bon smiles gently, “good,” and kisses Rin softly on the mouth. “Just, hold on a second.” He turns around toward the dresser along the wall. Earlier they had found rows of various things, including lube. They needed that now, or else this next part would really suck.

               Bon shouldn’t have been surprised to see that the drawers were packed with vanilla scented everything. He grimaced at it all and the implications of this wretched bath house. He tried not to think of the little girl on a slab, the first victim. He doesn’t want to think about what she was doing on the third floor, or how scared she was each time a petal burned off her skin, or the final moments before the mananangaal came for her heart. He shakes his head and reminds himself that the same thing isn’t going to happen to them, and that they’re going to kill this demon in the morning. “Here,” he tosses a bottle toward Rin and the halfling catches it easily.  

               “It’s lube,” Rin burned in embarrassment as if he forgot what they were doing here.

               “Yea, idiot. Your dick isn’t going anywhere without it,” Suguro grumped. He didn’t say that he would have subjected himself to this without lube for Rin’s life—but it’s also true he’s very grateful for it. “I assume you know how it works?” He turned back to the drawer, looking for a thicker concentration to use on himself and hid his own blush.

               Behind him, Bon can hear Rin shuffle on the bed and unsnap the bottle. Not being able to help himself, Suguro look’s up and watches his friend through the mirror. He was entirely bare, now. Rin was tall and lean with miles of pale skin. His claves were slim, and his thighs were slightly muscled but still lithe like the rest of him. The halflings abdomen was packed tightly with firm muscles and the only part of his body that didn't belie the strength that he really possessed. His chest was somewhat flushed, and an endearing blush warmed the pale skin right under his eyes. Suguro continued to watch as Rin raised one large, slender hand and coated his palm in vanilla scented lube before wrapping it around his own cock.

               Rin’s head rocked back, and his tail writhed behind him. Rin didn’t know he was being watched yet, and Christ the sight of him just letting go was really hot. The half-demon had his feet planted on the floor, legs spread as he worked his fist over his erection. His throat was exposed, Adam’s apple bobbing slowly, and his eyes were lidded, dark.

               “Fuck,” Bon cursed and Rin flicked his eyes up, meeting him through the mirror. As soon as Rin realized he was being watched his tail darted down and out of sight behind the halflings back and Rin stopped moving his hand.

               Suguro wondered how many people had whispered behind Rin’s back, how many exorcists had made comments about his tail or ears. Hell, Suguro himself has heard people call the other man a disgusting demon to Rin’s face. On some level, Rin must think that Bon feels the same way. _You don’t want to lie with a demon._ Did Rin really think that Bon was disgusted by him? Did Rin think he was just holding his nose till it was over? The idea broke his heart.

               “Hey,” his voice was deep and soft as he approached the bed where his friend sat helplessly looking.

               The half-demon moved his hand off his dick entirely, clearly feeling awkward at having Bon stare down at him. “Hm?” He squeaked, face scarlet.

               Bon walked right up to the other man until his thighs were just a few inches from Rin’s knees. “I would never make you do something you don’t want to do.”

               Rin’s forehead split into bewildered creases. “I should be saying that to you!”

               “Shut up,” Bon grumbled before he lost his nerve. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to…but I’m not going to let you die and…and if this is your first time I want you to enjoy it.”

               “Huh?”

               Bon grits his teeth. Sometimes his friend is about as obtuse as a cement block. “I’d be a really shitty friend if I didn’t make it good for you, but I want your permission.”

               Rin looks like he might cry again, which isn’t what Suguro wanted at all. 

               “Just let me do what feels good? Do you trust me to do that?”

               Those must have been the magic words because Rin flinches and immediately nods his head, fist curling over his thigh. “Yea, Bon, I trust you.”

               “Good,” Bon kisses Rin’s forehead and when he leans back he starts working on his own belt. While standing over Rin and flicking the belt buckle open he breaths, “keep touching yourself. It was hot.”

               Rin sputtered, and his hands flexed on his thighs. “What?”

               “C’mon,” Bon encourages him while unzipping his pants. “I liked watching.”

               Rin was watching _him_ , though. The halfling nodded, his mouth parted as he tentatively took himself back in hand and watched Suguro shrug off his slacks and underwear. Rin’s eyes were heavy on Bon’s body.

               Suguro let him look. It stroked his ego and he wanted Rin to see he was still hard from watching Rin touch himself. Bon gathered himself in hand and gave himself a few full, lazy strokes. “Still think I’m pretending?”

               Rin blushed violently but didn’t say anything as he bit his lip. His hand picked up its pace and he groaned low in his throat.

               Bon smirked, head spinning with the possibilities. If they had the time he would ask Rin to suck him off, but he didn’t want to risk it. “Slow down,” he was still stroking himself slowly, putting on a show. “You’ve got to come in me, remember?”

               “ _Fuck._ ” Rin cursed and squeezed the base of his dick. “Don’t say shit like that,” he hissed while glaring up at Bon.

               The aria continued to grin as he stepped forward, nearly in Rin’s lap. The half-demon opened his mouth, probably about to ask what the other man was doing, but his voice left him as Bon raised his left leg and placed it on the bed. He kept his right foot on the floor, which spread his legs directly in Rin’s face. “You can keep touching yourself if you think you can handle it, but I want you to watch this part.”

               Rin gulped and looked up at the other man as Bon got some vanilla scented personal jelly on his fingertips. “Fucking hell,” Rin cursed, and his pupils dilated like an expanding universe.

               “Yea,” Bon agreed and felt hot all over with Rin’s eyes on him. He had never done this, but he understood the basics. Small hole, big dick, stretching and lube required. Rin watched him as he reached between his own legs with slick fingers and rubbed them over his hole. He should probably be embarrassed, but it was so obvious Rin was into it Bon just felt turned on. “Stroke me,” he breathed as his fingertip circled behind his balls.

               Rin obeyed like the other man snapped a whip in his face. His hand was still slick when he wrapped his fist around Bon’s cock and they both groaned. “You’re so big,” Rin praised and fisted Bon’s erection. On each upstroke Bon’s dick and balls were pulled tight and Rin got a peak at what the other man was doing further back. “Feels good in my hand, heavy and hot.”

               “Yea?” Suguro grunts and slips one finger inside. He wiggles his feet father apart, spreading his pelvis to allow more space between them. Bon titled his hips at the same moment, fucking into Rin’s hand.

               The half-demon whines and licks his lips.

               “Oh man,” Bon breathed while looking down at Rin. It was all over the halflings face. “You want to blow me so bad, don’t you?” His back arched and his head tipped back, unable to watch the way Rin is drooling for his dick.

               Rin blushed furiously, but didn’t deny it.

               “Think you could?” Bon asked while running a second finger along his slightly stretched hole. His free hand gently moved from Rin’s shoulder to his mouth. “Think those fangs would get in the way?” He thumbed past the half-demons lips and stroked his ferocious jaws.

               Rin winced and tried to pull away to hide his demonic teeth. He had gotten carried away, forgot for a moment what he was. Rin whimpered when Suguro grabbed his chin and didn’t let him hide.

               “Stop that,” he snarled a little breathily and crouched forward.

               “Wha—” Rin started to flail and put his hand on the small of Bon’s back as the other man straddled his lap.

               “Stop pulling back and stop hiding.” Bon had his knees planted on either side of Rin’s hips on the bed and his chest was in the other man’s face, looming over him from above. “You don’t scare me,” he said darkly and leaned in to lick across Rin’s pointed teeth.

               Rin whined and shivered, "Ha, Bon.” Both his hands were wrapped around the other man’s waist, holding him safely in his lap.

               “Keep touching me,” Suguro asked and twisted his arm behind himself.

               Rin started by kissing the other man again, licking into Bon’s open mouth. He bit and sucked on his lips and arched forward. He could easily brace Bon with one arm and let his other hand roam up and down Suguro’s back, across his hips and down his thighs. He kissed Bon like he was trying to fuck his mouth.

               “Shit,” Bon felt light headed when Rin finally pulled off his lips and attacked his neck. Hell, that felt good, too. Bon ground down in Rin’s lap, pressing their erections together.

               “Ah,” Rin’s hips circle up and his erection slides against the underside of Bon’s.

               “Yea, do that again.” The aria moans and slips a second finger inside. This is taking longer than he expected, but soon he’s scissoring his fingers. He tips his face up again and he can feel Rin breathe against his throat.

               “Is this ok?” Rin asked and licked the other man’s neck as he pumped Bon’s cock. He worked his hand slower this time, mimicking the way Bon touched himself earlier.

               “Fucking—” Bon grits his teeth. “Yea, yea, feels good.” The aria flexes his thighs and raises up slightly, trying to drive his fingers in deeper while Rin jerks him off. Suguro is quickly getting addicted to the burn and stretch filling him up from the inside. He buries his face in the junction of Rin’s neck and shoulder by pressing his forehead there. He pants onto Rin’s flushed skin.  

               “What’s it feel like?” Rin asked while kissing Bon’s shoulder.

               “Ah,” Suguro gasps. He knew what Rin was asking but couldn’t find the words.

               “Please,” the half-demon begged. “I want to know. Does it feel good?”

               “Yes,” he rolls his hips.

               “Can I try?”

               Bon doesn’t even think about it, “yea.”

               Rin quickly presses his slick fingers down lower, trailing along Bon’s thigh and then around the curve of his ass. He can’t see anything; his friend is still pressing his face into Rin’s neck, but he can feel everything. He can feel the tight little opening stretch around Bon’s thick fingers.

               “Let me,” Rin pleads into the others ear and Bon shivers. As soon as Bon pulls his fingers free Rin slides two inside, quick and easy.

               “ _Mmn,_ ” Bon grunts and squirms. Rin’s fingers are thinner, but longer and the angle is better.

               Rin pumps the two fingers slowly while his other arm and hand still comfortably holds Suguro by the waist. “You’re so tight,” he murmurs in awe.

               “Feels good,” Bon argues and pants against Rin's collar. He has both hands digging into Rins shoulders and his thighs keep flexing as he grinds on the other man’s fingers. He didn’t realize something like this would feel so fucking good. “Give me another,” he ordered breathlessly.

               Rin didn’t need to be told twice. He crooked his ring finger and pressed it in with his middle and pointer fingers.

               Bon sucked in a breath through his teeth and tensed up.

               “Is this—are you ok?” He asked while flexing his nimble fingers, stretching Bon from the inside.

               “Yea, deeper— _ah!_ ” Bon jerked and clawed Rin’s back when the demon crooked his fingers, hitting something that made his eyes cross. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Bon groaned and finally pulled his face away from Rin’s neck. When he leaned back he put more weight on Rin’s lap and rocked down on Rin’s fingers. “Ah, yea fucking right there,” Bon rambled and dropped one hand on his own dick.

               “Fuck, you’re so hot.” Rin watched wide-eyed and slack-jawed as Bon beat off in his face. Suguro’s cock was so close Rin could taste it in the air. “Would you let me?”

               “Let you what?” Bon panted, only half aware of what Rin was saying. He was strung out, on the edge of losing his fucking mind while Rin slipped his fingers in and out of his hole and he worked his own cock.

               Rin licked his lips. “Would you let me blow you? I’d be so good for you and cover my teeth.” He whimpered and _begged._

               Bon’s eyes rolled back. _Christ._ “Fuck, Rin you really want to?”

               “Yes,” he promised and slowed his fingers, rubbing Suguro’s insides like he was trying to coax the aria to say yes.   

              “Fuck,” Bon cursed and sunk his fingers into Rin’s black hair with one hand and guided his cock head into the halfling’s mouth with the other.

              The angle was a little odd, but Rin sighed happily. He tilted his jaw just right and Bon slipped farther in. He gripped Bon’s ass cheek with one hand, kneading and pulling while his other hand crooked three fingers right on Bon’s prostate.

             “ _Rin,_ ” Bon’s hips snapped forward violently and he panicked for half a second—worried his friend might choke on his dick, but Rin just moaned mindlessly and took it. “Fuck, look at you, fucking perfect _._ ” He fucked into Rin’s mouth in quick, semi-controlled stabs of his hips. “So hot, shit.” He could feel his orgasm building and rising like a rolling wave. “I’m close, Rin, fuck—” Suguro pulled out at the last minute and grabbed himself. He stroked himself through it, pumping come all over Rin’s chest and neck while clenching around Rin’s fingers. “ _Fuck_ ,” he barked again.

             The halfling had Bon’s come all over his chest and under his chin. It should be gross, but instead it made the demon hot all over. He was barely containing the urge to force Bon down on his dick. He was so horny he couldn’t think straight. “Bon,” Rin moaned, and his hips squirmed desperately.

               Suguro’s hearing was dulled from the roar of his own blood in his ears. “Yea, m’ready,” he slurred and braced himself against Rin’s shoulders. He didn’t feel ready. He was wet and stretched and the orgasm helped him relax, but his legs were jello and despite his enthusiasm he didn’t really know what to expect.

               Rin seemed to be running on instinct, though. He braced Suguro with one arm and took hold of his erection with the other hand. The half-demon pinned Bon with his eyes and for a second Bon could see a flash of regret and worry-but then the third petal burned off and Rin eased Suguro down.

               “Agh--!” Rin snarled at the combined pleasure and pain flashing through him. “Fuck, I—I..” The demon was panting and shaking. He was buried balls deep in Suguro and the synapses in his brain were firing off at the new sensation.

               Bon groaned deep and low, leaning fully against Rin’s strong chest. He had barely caught his breath since coming. “Holy shit,” he coughed next to the other’s ear. Rin rolled his hips slowly, unable to stop himself and Bon clawed at the half-demon’s pale back. “Ah, fuck—Rin!”

               The halfling felt the edges of his vision blur and his core grew hot. He was losing control. “Bon, look at me, please.” His hips were still circling, tight little arches that were steadily getting faster and deeper.

               Bon was gasping at every slight roll into his body. The breathless moans would be humiliating if he could _think_ beyond the sensation of _Rin fucking him._ Still, though, he pulled away from the safe place of Rin’s neck and met the other face to face. “Oh, Rin…”

               The demon was wincing as if in pain. He clenched his jaws and fought to keep his quivering lips drawn over fangs that had elongated and sharpened. His ears had also grown, sticking out on the side of his head more severely. Rin’s tail writhed like an angry snake behind them, lashing out and blue with fire at the tip. Rin blinked, and his eyes softened as they focused on Suguro, losing some of their hellish glaze and tears rolled down. “I’m trying really hard,” he gasped.

               “I know,” Bon kissed the tight line of Rin’s lips, licking across pointed teeth that could probably snap bone. “You’re doing so good, it’s ok. Stay with me.” Bon rolled his hips up, meeting Rin’s shallow thrusting. “C’mon Rin, fuck me.”

               The half-demon growled and rocked up with more force. His thighs and hips were as strong as the rest of him, and he easily bounced Suguro on his lap.

               “Ah, ah, _ah—!"_ Bon gasped and yelled, hanging on for dear life. He had decided to ride Rin because he thought he would have more control in this position, but his legs were useless, and Rin was strong enough to throw Bon around like a rag doll. It shouldn’t turn Suguro on, but it does. His half hard dick swings between them, interested and stiffening again. Bon sinks his fingers into Rin’s black hair and pulls. It’s his only anchor as the halfling bucks and groans under him.

               “Bon,” Rin’s voice has dropped. It’s something deep and almost not human—but somehow tender and pained. Rin’s hands are cupping Suguro’s sweaty back as he mouths at the aria’s throat. “You feel so good. I don’t want to hurt you.”

               “You’re not,” he promises in Rin’s ear and the halfling flinches. He’s still ashamed of his demonic features, maybe more now that they’re so enhanced. No wonder Rin avoided intimacy. This left him totally exposed. Bon bit the pointed tip of the other man’s ear. “Your cock feels so good inside me, fuck Rin. Don’t stop,” he spoke against Rin’s ear and felt the other man’s full body shudder.

               “Mmnh,” Rin moaned low in his throat and pumped his hips up twice, meeting Bon’s rolling grind.

               “Yea, yea like that,” Suguro encouraged gently and pulled on black hair. They built up a rhythm and soon Bon was panting and gasping in Rin’s ear. 

               Rin started to tremble and his pace waivered—then he snapped. He stood up without warning, still holding Bon with the span of one hand. Suguro yelped and instinctively wrapped his legs around Rin’s waist as the demon turned them toward the bed.

               Rin snaked his arms up Bon’s back to hold more of his weight before crawling onto the mattress. He dropped Bon at the head of the bed, resting over a mound of pillows that were both ridiculous and helpful after he got one under Bon’s hips.

               “Holy hell,” Suguro cursed as he looked up at Rin. The half-demon was covered in sweat and still clearly fighting for control. Bon knew that he should be afraid of the creature above him, but instead he felt this hot pull low in his guts. It was sexy, and a power trip, to know Rin was so strung out for _him._

               “You’re so tight,” Rin’s voice is shaky as he curls forward. He presses Bon’s thighs apart so his legs are spread open and pinned to the bed. “So wet and tight, fuck.” He’s watching himself fuck Suguro. It was obscene. Bon’s body was stretched and giving around Rin’s bare cock and the smooth glide in and out made them both groan.

               Suguro’s face burns knowing that Rin can hold him down and fuck him like this, knowing that Rin could totally overpower him and take whatever he wanted. His eyes keep flicking from Rin’s face to where the demon was driving into him. “ _Ooh,_ ” Bon groans and his eyes roll back. “ _Yes,_ yes, yes! Fuck me _!_ ”

               Rin grabbed the headboard behind Suguro for leverage and kept his other hand on Suguro’s thigh to hold him open. He was fixated on the way he pushed into Bon’s body, how easy and willing Bon took him. “I want you to come on my dick,” he groaned and rolled his hips deep and possessively.

               “Oh my God,” Bon gasped and jerked. Rin slid in perfect, deep, and it knocked the air out of him. “There, fuck don’t stop!”

               Rin pounded into the man below him again and again, hungry for more fifthly please and moans.

               “God, fuck,” Bon thrashed against the bed. He could hardly think. His cock was fully hard and dripping against his stomach. “Rin, fuck, come in me. Do it.”

               Rin whined and threw his head back, baring his neck and teeth. “I’m close, so fucking close.”

               “I know baby,” he would regret that later. “It’s ok, let go.” He ground up into Rin’s thrusts that had slowed just a fraction, rolling in deep and rearranging Bon’s insides. He would never be the same again.

               Rin locked eyes on Suguro and it was all over his face. He was about to tear apart. “Touch yourself,” he moaned and looked down at Bon’s heavy cock.

               Bon bit his bottom lip and obeyed eagerly. He fisted himself at the same pace Rin moved inside him, now even slower. Maybe Rin didn’t know the difference, but Bon felt them slipping away from fucking and into something more tender. “C’mon,” Bon groaned and Rin let him lift his legs, wrapping himself around the other man’s waist. “Don’t stop, don’t stop.” He dug his heels into Rin’s ass to spur them on. 

               Rin choked on a moan and drove into Bon with his eyes screwed shut. “Bon—fuck.” His eyes sprang open on the fourth thrust and Rin was coming. “Guh, ah- _fuck!”_ Rin groaned, and he sounded inhuman. Bon moaned at the sight and stripped his dick quickly. Rin was still sluggishly pumping into him and Bon could feel his come fill him and—Bon went rigid as his second orgasm hit him like a train.

               Rin’s jaw hung open as he lazily continued to pump into Bon’s open and used hole; he’s still hard and still coming. Bon seriously considers staying in bed, getting high on the coyling aroma of come and vanilla, and taking Rin’s tight ass in the second round. He does, however, remember that they are actually on a mission. He looks at Rin’s hip and, thank heavens, the curse mark is gone.

               At the same moment Rin slows and then stops his movement. He pulls away from the headboard and takes a chunk off when it crumbles into his hand. He gives Bon an alarmed look, as if he just broke a flower pot in the house.

               It warmed Bon’s chest. Rin was still morphed out in his demon likeness, but he cradled the broken chunk of headboard like a wounded bird.

               “Shit,” Rin cried and tried to shove it back in place. Meanwhile, he was still snug inside Bon.

               _“Rin!”_ Suguro groaned and tried to push the other man off. “You idiot, get off me.”

               “Oh,” the half-demon blushed. He gingerly gripped himself and pulled out as carefully as he could.

               “Ah,” Bon gasped in surprised pain. After everything he put his body through, he didn’t expect that to sting so much.

               “Are you alright?” Rin sat back on his haunches and waited, alert and eager like a dog. His tail even wagged. At least he wasn’t trying to hide it anymore.

               “Yea,” he announces and straightens his legs even though Rin still sat between them. Honestly, that was easily the best sex of his life. “M’good, I swear.”

               “Good,” Rin responded without knowing what else to do or say. He watched Suguro lay beneath him, eyes closed while he caught his breath. He felt oddly protective of the other man, more so than usual.

               Bon opened one eye and caught Rin starring. “How the shit are you still hard?” Bon barked, glaring at his friend’s erection.

               Rin blushed and finally scrambled back, feeling a little dose of shame. “Sorry, is that weird?”

               Suguro rolled his eyes. Rin was hopeless. “It’s generally a good thing, ya know. When you’re not locked in a bath house with a murderous demon.”

               “Oh, right.” Rin smiles big and cheesy. “We can’t kill her until we can get outside, right?” The half-demon sounded somber and contemplative as he scratched at the soiled bed sheets. How the hell were they going to explain that—or the broken headboard?

               “Nah,” Bon answered as he slid his legs to the side trying to get off the bed.

               They both end up standing at the same time and it was like the spell broke. Rin cringed like he expected to be yelled at and Bon blushed, not knowing where to put his eyes.

               “Uh—” They both start talking at the same time.

               “—Thank you,” says Rin

               “—I’m going to rinse off,” from Bon.  The aria doesn’t say anything else as he scooped up his pants and walked into the bathroom. When he came outside minutes later Rin was gone and so were his clothes.

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love me a good fuck or die. Hope ya'll enjoyed it!  
> I'm totally writing a sequel.


	3. Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has been avoiding Bon following the events at the bath house. Things come to a head when Bon ask's him to dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been overwhelmed by the amount of love I got in the comments for this fic. Thank you guys for giving me your thoughts and encouraging follow up chapters. I've written two chapters and plan to write at least one more. Ya'll just asked for a sequel with top!Bon and BOOM. I gave this shit a plot lol and put a lot of effort into the dialogue. I really tried to keep them in-character. Any feed-back on characterization would be greatly appreciated.

 XiiX

 

     Rin watches his friend gingerly step into the bathroom and winces, knowing exactly why Bon has a slight limp. With the rush of orgasmic euphoria burning out of his veins, the young half-demon is left with a cooling sickness in his stomach. It’s guilt. He just fucked his best friend, and he really liked it. His face heated up at the thought, the still so vivid memories swimming through his head. He cringed, thinking about how he himself had acted especially toward the end—wild and impulsive, pinning Bon down and practically drooling at the sight of the aria taking his dick.

     “Ug,” Rin groaned and hit himself over the head several times, hard enough to ring his bell. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He spun around the room, gripping his own hair roughly and felt like he might vomit. He made it three steps toward the door before he realized he was still naked, still slick with Bon’s come over his chest from where the other man came all over him. “Fuck,” he croaked and used his own shirt to wipe himself down. By the time he got his pants on he still feel’s nauseous and he can hear that Bon had turned off the shower.

     Of course, he would want to shower immediately, he thought harshly. _Who wouldn’t want to wash me off them as soon as possible?_ Suddenly, the idea of confronting Bon—seeing disgust or loathing in his earthy brown eyes—it was unbearable. He left quickly, leaping out of the room and scampering away like a chided dog. He kept to himself for the rest of the night, dreading seeing Bon again. The aria didn’t come looking for him, and that was both a relief and all the evidence that Rin needed to understand that Suguro didn’t want to see him.

XiiX

     The next morning, Bon found Rin in the garden just outside the barrier. The halfling was watching an ugly, gnarled tree twist and gasp surrounded in blue flames. He didn’t say anything as the fire wrapped around the branches, forcing them to curl and snap unlike a normal tree, but Bon finds himself wanting to say _something._ His voice is caught, though, because he can feel grief around Rin stronger and more oppressive than even the heat from his bitter blue flames. Instead, Bon frowns as they watch the last of the embers smolder. They’re exhausted—they hadn’t slept the entire time they were trapped inside the bath house—and emotionally frayed.

     “C’mon,” the aria says softly once there’s nothing left of the mangagaal tree. “We’re going to miss the train.”

     Rin doesn’t say anything when he stuffs his hands into his pocket and marches off the property. He also doesn’t look Suguro in the eye. In fact, Rin hardly acknowledges the other man at all until they settle into their seats on the train and Bon takes out his laptop.

     “What are you doing?” The half-demon asks, sounding alarmed.

     “Writing my report,” Bon answered tiredly. He usually wrote his mission report on the way home, while the details were still fresh in his mind. It was also less to worry about later. Rin typically waited till the last minute to slap his together, but it never bothered the halfling that Bon liked to jump into his duties.

     Rin looked like he swallowed a lemon. “Shouldn’t we talk about it first?” His face was red, and tense, and he was gripping the arms of the seat.

     “Uh, I wasn’t…I was going to omit some stuff,” Bon hurriedly explained.  

     “Oh,” Rin deflated in his seat.

     “Nothing important just…it’s not really, not all of it is totally relevant.” He looked out the window. “That’s not True Cross’s business. We realized what it was and killed it in the morning—that’s the truth.”

     “R-right,” Rin looked equal parts relieved and morose. “I won’t tell anyone, either.”

     Something about that doesn’t sound right to Bon, “that’s not…I mean, if that’s what you want.”

     Rin smiles tentatively for the first time since they broke the curse mark. “Weirdest mission ever,” he yawns and leans back in his seat clearly ready to take a nap.

     Bon feels marginally better. At least they can have a conversation, even if it is just work-related for now. He writes up the basics of his mission report but doesn’t submit it yet. He’s running on empty and he’s sure the report is full of typos and spelling errors. Instead, he saves a copy and forwards his rough draft to Rin so that the halfling knows exactly how much _detail_ he put into his report. Within an hour Bon has also fallen asleep. He dreams of the scent of vanilla.

XiiX

     Two weeks go by and neither Bon nor Rin have been reassigned on a new mission, but they are ordered to remain on standby after their reports are reviewed. At first this development had both men sweating bullets—but the reasoning was less personal and more out of suspicion for the bath house. Rin and Suguro had made recommendations that The Sundown Bath House be investigated for human trafficking. It seems like the higher ups were taking the consideration seriously and the two exorcists might have to return to assist a second criminal investigation, as the bathhouse had long been in-contract with True Cross as a retreat of sorts for exorcists. If they were engaging in Human trafficking, True Cross couldn’t just leave it to the local authorities. Furthermore, there were now suspicions that the bathhouse had intentionally brought the manananggal tree into their garden. Having a demon that devoured fetuses was convenient for an illegal brothel.

     While they skulk around campus waiting for orders, the others from their cohort filter through in between missions and soon a get together is suggested. Tonight, their class is haunting a local bar near True Cross. They had been there many times before, hanging out just like they are now, but tonight Bon can’t seem to enjoy the drinks that keep finding their way to his hand. He also can’t stop watching Rin, who has done a knock-up job of avoiding him for the past two weeks.

     At first, he thought Rin just needed space, and he tried to give it. Then he heard that Yukio and Shiemi got together and sought Rin out, but the halfling was never in his shared apartment with his twin. Rin wasn’t on the training grounds, either. Bon had no idea when or where Rin was taking his meals, even though the aria had sent several texts asking to get lunch together. He ran into Rin once outside of the mission assignment office and Rin practically ran out of the vicinity, making up some excuse about needing to take care of Kuro. Bon wasn’t an idiot; Rin was avoiding him, and he had a pretty good idea why. Tonight, Bon plans on sorting this out…as soon as he can talk himself into it.

     Bon stood away from their group, waiting in line for the men’s room. He starts to regret the number of whiskey sours he slammed back as he watches Rin from across the room. He should be sober for this.

     The halfling was sitting with his back to the bar and facing the dance floor. Izumo and Renzo had already cut into the crowd and Miwa was headed out next. Yukio and Shiemi had left their group at the beginning of the night and everyone ignored how the distance clearly stung Rin. The half-demon himself was smiling and seemed to enjoy watching his friends have all the fun. This bar was crawling with exorcists from True Cross; many people recognized Rin and gave him a wide berth as if the man had the plague.  Now that Bon thought about it, did Rin ever dance when they went out? Did he always just lurk around the table like some overgrown wallflower?

     He wanted to ask Rin to dance, but then he remembered how miserable he looked while watching the mananangaal tree burn up. His guts twist and he grits his teeth. He feels sick, nervous, and that’s how Suguro ends up in the men’s room grimacing at his own reflection. If Bon faced Rin tonight he wouldn’t be able to lie to him; Bon would fess up and be totally at Rin’s mercy. He already felt like he had his answer to the unasked question, though, and it sucks. “Damn it,” he mutters and runs a shaky hand through his hair. Ryuuji tells himself he’s no coward, even as he hides in the bathroom like a seventh grader. “You’re too old for this shit,” he chastises himself and shoves away from the sink.   

     Bon steps out of the men’s room with a purpose but stops dead in his tracks when he is immediately hit by the pleasant—and familiar—scent of soft vanilla. His head snaps to the left and he see’s a woman waiting in line for the ladies’ room and she’s applying lotion to her arms and neck.

     Suguro is talking before he can stop himself. “Is that vanilla?”

     The girl jerks her head upright. “Oh, yea.” She smiles. “It’s my secret weapon, so I don’t smell like BO after being on the dance floor. Want some?” She offers, not knowing what that aroma means to the other.

     He thinks about his intentions quickly and makes a decision. “Yea, I’ll take some.” He slathers a handful of the stuff onto his exposed arms and neck like the stranger had also done, even coating his shoulders and chest under his grey v-neck. The aroma was subtle compared to the smell of smoke, sweat, and alcohol wafting about the bar, but Suguro knew Rin’s heightened senses would pick it up no problem. He hoped this could be the ace he needed, a little dose of good luck. “Thanks,” he handed the bottle back to the helpful stranger.

     “No problem,” she deposited the lotion bottle back into her purse before entering the women’s bathroom with a friendly wave.

     Bon cuts through the crowd again, this time determined to make a move, damn the consequences. He finds Rin sitting in the same spot, guarding their drinks and table with an easy smile on his face. A fang is poking out on the left side of his mouth and he looks dopey and adorable—except, Bon is all to aware of how Rin looks with those fangs bared, mouth panting, knows how strong his lithe limbs are when he _really_ wants something.  

     The aria shakes his head. Now isn’t the time. “Hey Okumura,” he walked up to the table with a serious expression over his face and slammed his palm down on the high top.

     The drinks shake dangerously on the table and Rin startles, trying to steady them. “What the hell?”

     Bon is still scowling lightly, eyebrows knotted in frustration and it looks like he’s ready to holler at the other man as if they are 15 all over again. Instead of hot-headed insults Bon yells, “dance with me!”

     Rin blanches. “You… want me to…dance with you?” He asks, sounding every bit as articulate as _his_ 15-year-old self.  

     “You heard me,” Suguro grumbled and stared the other man down stubbornly.

     “But, the drinks and—”

     “Forget the drinks,” the aria snapped. “Do you want to dance with me or not?” Bon held his breath.

     Rin looked up at the other man hesitantly, as if he was looking to see if this was a trick. He must have seen something that made him think differently because after a second he answers slowly, “…ok.”

     “Good,” Suguro barked and grabbed the halfling by the arm and hauled him onto the dance floor.

     Rin sputtered, but allowed himself to be dragged forward. “But Bon!” He protested as they slid through the crowd. “People will see,” he whispered and stiffened once they stopped, thick in the center of the dance floor.

     Suguro ignored his friends’ pleas and tugged Rin closer by the wrist. He looked down at the half-demon and watched the exact moment Rin noticed the vanilla aroma drifting between them. The halfling’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, bewildered and huge. The aria put a tally in the green light column and leaned forward.

     “Bon?” Rin gasped, mouth parted slightly like he was trying to taste the vanilla.  

     “You can call me Ryuuji, if you want.” The aria blushed and felt hot all over when Rin’s eyes raked down over his neck and exposed collarbone.

     Rin licked his lips and blinked. The smell of vanilla and Bon’s proximity were making his head fuzzy and warm. He had always enjoyed the sweet smell, but now it was mixed with Suguro’s natural scent, and laced with the memory of what they did together. He cleared his throat. “I don’t really know how to dance.”

     Bon dropped his hands onto Rin’s slim hips. “Looks like you move just fine.”

     Rin squeaked and allowed himself to be pulled forward. The bar was playing some popular song that neither of them recognized, but the pace was right for what Bon had in mind. Everyone around them danced with their partners slowly, bodies close together and intimate. It was a love song.

     Suguro guided the other man briefly, but Rin caught onto the rhythm quickly and soon one of Bon’s thighs slipped between Rin’s legs. The halfling gasped and looped his arms around Bon’s neck, face burning. “You’ve been avoiding me,” Bon says it quietly, causally, but they could both hear subtle sting of rejection.

     “I…I needed some time. Things felt weird,” Rin answers honestly and bites his lip. He felt awkward and uncoordinated on the floor, though he always wanted to dance. It looked like so much fun when Izumo and Renzo jumped around, smiling and sweating by the end of the night. Once he almost plucked up the courage to ask Shiemi, but right before he could do it she asked Yukio to dance and Rin never got the chance again. Now though, he feels excited and wound tight as Suguro writhes against him. There’s something subtle, but erotic in the way they move against one another.

     Bon clears his throat and falters in his step. “Is it something I did?” Suddenly, he doesn’t feel so confident.

     Rin curls in closer and digs his fingers into the other man’s shirt. “No, you didn’t do anything. Yukio and Shiemi got together,” he says it softly, sadly.

     Bon knew about it, everyone in their group knew about it. Shiemi announced it through a group text message with too many emojis. Bon had tried to find Rin that day, but the halfling seemed to be ghosting everyone by that point.

     “I didn’t mean to avoid you for so long, but I knew you probably wanted to talk about what happened at the bathhouse and all I could think about was her.” He jerks his head up quickly, alarmed by what he just said and afraid he hurt the aria’s feelings. “I’m sorry—”

     “You could have talked to me about it,” Suguro corrects firmly and just like every other time in the past where Rin thought he had Bon’s emotions and motivations all figured out he realizes he never knew shit. “You’re such an asshole, Okumura.”

     “Wha—you, how am I an asshole?!” He shouted, but it was without heat. This kind of bantering was normal for them, context aside.

     “You always just assume shit. Why don’t you ever give me a chance?” Bon growled, but managed to keep them dancing. “I would have understood, I _do_ understand.” He pauses, looks down at the shorter man hiding his face. “I was worried about you,” he confesses more gently.

     “Oh,” Rin blushed furiously with his cheek pressed against the other’s chest.  

     “Do you…” Bon admits defeat and decides to table the conversation he had in mind. He took a big breath and let it go. “Do you want to talk about it now? We don’t even have to be here if you don’t want.” Having to watch Yukio and Shiemi happily trapeze as a new couple couldn’t be a good time.

     Rin shakes his head a little childishly. “I’m having fun.” He looks up and there’s a light in his eye that wasn’t there a second ago. “I don’t want to think about it right now, honestly.” There was a suggestive tone to his voice.

     “Oh?” Bon blinked down at the blushing halfling.

     “Yea,” Rin shrugged, face still burning. He was undeniably cute, and it was easy to forget in moments like this that Rin was significantly stronger than the aria and near indestructible.

     “Ok,” Bon answered slowly. “I could help take your mind off it, if you want?”

     Rin didn’t say anything else, but he nodded at the idea. Maybe he didn’t know it before, but this is exactly what he needed right now.  

     Suguro smiled and spun Rin around quickly, clasping his wider palms over the other man’s narrow hips from behind and held them close together. Maybe Rin just wanted a distraction, an excuse to have fun…that wasn’t _all_ Bon wanted, but he could do this for Rin. He lined them up with Rin’s back against his chest and his groin cradled against the plump swell of Rin’s skinny ass through their jeans. He spoke right into Rin’s pointed ear and felt the smaller man shiver, “is this ok?”

     “ _Yes,_ ” the half-demon sounds surprised but allows himself to fall back against the other and leans his neck along Bon’s shoulder. He can smell the vanilla strongly like this and if he turned his face he could get his mouth on Bon’s jaw, maybe kiss him. He squirms in rhythm with Suguro and nearly purrs when he feels the other man’s hands slide up his hips over his waist. This is exactly what he wants to take his mind off Shiemi and Yukio. He sighs easily and tries not to think too much.

     Suguro starts moving them in a different way, swaying to the rhythm of a faster song, one with more bass. It’s impossible not to feel the intimacy in what they’re doing, how they’re lined up and nearly riding each other.

     “You don’t care that people can see us?” Rin asks worriedly and his fingers twitch at his side; he’s unsure what to do with his hands and doesn’t want to face the crowd of people around them. He feel’s exposed, put on display. There’s a nagging fear in his gut that worries this is a trick, that Bon is playing a prank on him. He worries that later Bon will laugh about how badly Rin was at dancing, that this is all just some joke—

     “No, I really don’t give a shit,” the aria snarls over Rin’s shoulder, into his ear. His left-hand grips Rin’s hip tightly, hauling him in with each roll of his own pelvis, and his right-hand slides around. His thumb slips up under Rin’s shirt to finger the half-demon’s tail. Bon knew Rin kept it wrapped around his waist when they were out in public, usually just above the waist of his jeans and hidden by his shirt. “In fact, I kinda want them to watch.”

     “ _Hn,”_ Rin spasms lightly and moans, both at the unbelievable omission from Suguro and at the sensation of fingertips against his tail. It was as sensitive as his dick sometimes, but he never told Suguro that—he’d never told anyone—and he sure as hell never had anyone’s hand on it. “Fuh— _hm!_ ” He whimpered and bit his lip to halt the moan from flying from his mouth. Too many people were watching him dance with Suguro, some of them had even stopped dancing with their own partners to stare.

     “If they bother you so much,” Bon gently refers to the people watching them dance, “just close your eyes.”

     Rin obeys immediately. He hates being under their critical gaze, it makes him feel like a freak—but with his eyes shut he can just focus on Bon behind him. Bon’s chest, his arms, the cradle of his hips, and the aroma of vanilla block out everything else.

     When Rin relaxed against him the aria lightly stroked the demon’s tail again. He was discrete, and no one knew what he was doing, but it was thrilling to feel Rin jolt and gasp in a crowd of people. “Is your tail sensitive? I thought it was. You were careful to not let me touch or see it much, weren’t you?”

     “Ah, it’s—” his hands flew back, digging into the other man’s thighs. “It’s weird,” he argued weakly.  

     “I like it,” Bon responded hotly and rolled his hips with more purpose, lining his stiffening dick between Rin’s thighs.

     “ _Shit,_ ” the half-demon’s eyes sprung open and he arched his face to the side. His mouth was open, panting against Suguro’s neck.

     The aria was completely controlling their dance by now. Rin swayed pliantly in the other man’s embrace, mindlessly following the slow and dirty rhythm Bon rocked into him. It felt so good, and the smell of vanilla was making him feel heady and drugged as arousal steadily burned hotter and hotter in his stomach.  It was hardly a stretch to imagine having Bon grind against him, _into him,_ like this without clothes—with nothing separating them. Rin moaned at the thought and felt a flush break out over his skin.  He had thought about the things they had done in the bathhouse with a complicated mix of lust and guilt but the idea of letting Bon _take him…._

     “That’s it baby,” Bon groaned in a gravely voice and pressed his face into Rin’s exposed throat. He bit lightly, kissed him gently two or three times to keep himself from sucking a mark into the pale skin. “You look so hot when you let go.”

     Rin whined, not able to form words. Suguro had called him _baby_ at the bathhouse. Rin had thought it was just pillow talk, heat of the moment sex-babble, but god it made him weak in the knee’s now.

     Suguro’s left hand drifted across Rin’s hip, gliding to the center of his pelvis just over the halflings groin. He could feel the heat radiating off Rin’s body and thought about grinding the heel of his hand against his swelling dick but decided that might be too far. Instead, he slipped his hand up, sliding under Rin’s shirt and cupping the half-demon’s flat belly just above the waist of his jeans.

     “Ryuuji,” the halfling gasped and grabbed Bon’s wrist but made no move to stop or encourage the skin on skin touch.

     “You know, you can tell me to fuck off if you want,” Suguro said it lightly, but he sounded vulnerable all the same. “There’s no demon trying to kill you this time,” he stated the obvious hoping that Rin would understand the unsaid. _I’m not doing this for you, I’m doing this because I want it._

     “Still feel like I might die,” the half-demon sounds breathless as he laughs lightly. 

     “Hmm,” Suguro hums along the other man’s neck and tries to remember if there’s a secluded enough corner where he might be able to drag Rin off to for a moment alone. “Do you want me to stop?” Suguro holds his breath. He hates to ask, but he needs to know. Rin was always too desperate for acceptance; there was always the possibility the halfling might go along with Bon’s advances just to avoid conflict.

     “ _No_ ,” Rin answers immediately and shakes his head. “Don’t stop, I—” his speech is derailed again when the other man starts kissing his neck again, up and down and just below his ear.

     “What if I wanted to do more?” The aria asked in a rush. He felt confident, emboldened. In for a penny, in for a pound.

     “Like, like what?” Rin nearly stuttered. He’s forgotten about the handful of people watching them. He’s forgotten about their friends and Shiemi and his brother that they came here with. He’s forgotten that this is probably a bad idea.

     “Come home with me,” Bon says right into Rin’s pointed ear and pulls him as close as he can. They’re not even dancing as he talks, words hot and urgent. “Come home with me tonight and let me make you forget everything else.”

      Rin twists around within the confines of Bon’s arms to face the other man. They are pressed together and the halfling can feel Bon’s breath spilling out of his parted mouth crashing onto his own face. “Ok,” he answers softly.

     “Seriously?”

     Rin’s ear flicks slightly, as if he’s unsure of himself, but he nods all the same.

     “Hell yes,” Bon shouts and kisses Rin once on the mouth. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” Bon keeps his hands on Rin while they nearly run out of the bar and break out into the cool night air.

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: The guys go home for a hook up but they've still got a little talking to do. I just can't imagine them jumping into passionate-we're-too-high-on-arousal-to-talk sex so bare with me. I promise, I will deliver. 
> 
> Sidebar: I got a few comments expressing a firm view of Bon always being the top. This kind of surprised me (I'm not flaming anyone, I swear)! I definitely agree Bon would be the instigator and he's got a more macho personality. I recognize that some characters are more aggressive/assertive than others but I don't necessarily think the more assertive character has to be the top or that the smaller more passive character has to be the bottom. In most of my fics I write switching, but I just started to ask myself is that usual? Do most of ya'll have hardline preferences for who's topping/bottoming? I'm probably making this way more serious than it has to be, lol just curious/interested in the discussion.


	4. Budding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon get's Rin home and opens him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I warned at the end of last chapter, guys gotta talk some more. I wrote a very self-aware and up front Suguro and a very insecure Rin. I hope you guys like where I took this, but if you were also just hoping for follow-up smut chapters I got chu covered.

XiiX

 

     Separating from the bar feels like stepping into a new world. They’re cut away from the noise and the heat; the cold air is sobering even as Rin feels knots in his stomach when Bon pulls him by the hand. The brisk walk from the bar to Bon’s nearby apartment must have been short because Rin hardly remembers it, but it does give him half a second to think. As Suguro slots his key into the front door and lets them inside Rin understands this is different from the last time.

     “You want anything?” The host asks somewhat awkwardly as they walk into the living room. “I’ve got water and beer,” he offers quickly.

     Rin spins around and slits his eyes at his friend. Suguro _is nervous._ How did he not notice it before? It makes the half-demon feel better knowing he’s not the only one figuring this shit out on the fly. At the bath house the aria was calm and collected through the whole ordeal. Not for the first time, Rin wonder’s how much of that was an act….but now? Rin can tell Bon’s being genuine and he is, in fact, nervous.

     “A beer,” Rin answers and takes off his jacket. He doesn’t sit on the sofa yet, instead waits for Bon to join him again.

     The host leaps into the kitchen, happy for a task. He thinks beer is a good idea. He’s still buzzed from too many whiskey-sours and even though it would take a barrel of hard liquor for Rin to catch up, it can’t hurt to keep them both drinking now. “Here,” Bon hands over a beer bottle and they both take long sips while standing.

     While Rin drinks he relaxes his tail, lets it slip from around his waist and bob freely at his back. When he brings the bottle down, Bon is staring. “You really…like it?” The appendage in question flicks in the air as if Rin is preening under the attention.

     The apartment is dead quiet; he should have put some music on or something. The silence is unnerving when Suguro glances up and looks Rin square in his eyes. “Yea, is that weird?”

     Rin smiles toothily and his tail sways more freely. “Totally, but, I’m like the king of weird so,” he shrugs playfully. “Who am I to judge?” The half-demon feels a surge of confidence as Suguro’s eyes rake him up and down.

     Suguro laughs in surprise. Rin is _flirting_ with him. It’s more than he hoped for when this night started, but now he doesn’t quite know how to get them back to where they were in the bar. As much as he wants to have Rin on him again, he reminds himself that the other man is still licking Shiemi-shaped wounds. Suguro turns to his speakers and uses his phone to put on some music. The volume is low but helps release some of the tension in the room. Behind him, Bon can hear Rin sit down on the sofa.

     Rin watches his friend fiddle with the music and tries to relax. He’s pretty sure he knows what’s on the agenda and he’s down with that—but since they got back to Bon’s apartment the aria has backed off a bit. He looks down at the sweating bottle between his legs while the other man is across the room. “Have you thought about what we did at the bath house?” Heaven knows Rin had. It’s like he couldn’t stop himself. Even as it made him feel guilty and confused, he found himself recalling the husky tone of Bon’s voice in his ear and how good it felt to be inside him.

     Suguro would have thought that was obvious, but maybe not. He turns to face the other man, leaning against his entertainment center where the speakers are located. “Of course,” he answers honestly and for a moment looks torn. “I don’t want to sound like an insensitive jerk because I know you were…not happy about it, but yea.” He pauses, clearly trying to find the right words. “It was, once we were…I mean—it was good, wasn’t it?” He _knew_ it was, he remembers Rin’s face and remembers Rin saying _you feel so good_ while plowing into him _—_

     But—he can’t assume Rin still doesn’t feel cheated or forced, even if it was to save his life. 

     Rin feels his face grow warm, but he fights the rise of shame that bubbles up when he answers, “yea it was.”  He can still see the nerves zapping around Bon, how tense and anxious he appears. It helps ground him, lets him know that his friend might be as adrift as he is right now. “You uh, you made it easy for me, at the bath house. I was freaking out and I know it was probably weird for you, too.” He grinned apologetically. “Thanks for looking out for me.”

     Bon rubbed the back of his neck with one hand and held his beer bottle with the other. “It wasn’t _that much_ of a sacrifice. I uh…before the bath house, Iwasintoyou.” He blurts the last half of his thoughts in a rush. “But I knew you had a thing for Shiemi and never…well, didn’t think I had a chance.”

     “Really?” Rin sounds genuinely surprised and his tail thumps against the cushions. He had no idea Bon was interested in him outside of what happened at the bath house. It was true he had his eyes on Shiemi, maybe to the point of being oblivious to other potential suitors. Since he discovered Shiemi and Yukio got together, Rin had to ask himself why he was so fixated on her in the first place. She never showed him anything but interest as a friend, she was even afraid of him under some circumstances. He knew all along that she liked Yukio, too. In retrospect, maybe he focused on her because he knew she was unobtainable and therefor safe. Bon, though? Bon was never afraid of him…in fact, Bon was usually only ever unhappy with Rin if the halfling tried to do too much on his own. What had he said at the bar? _You always just assume shit. Why don’t you ever give me a chance?_

     Is that what Suguro wanted now, a chance?

     “I know you never thought of me that way before the bath house,” Bon says quickly and they both know he’s right. It makes Rin feel guilty all over again. Not only could he not say he felt the same about Bon, he hadn’t even realized Bon’s feelings. “And I get that you still might not feel any different, exactly.” He shrugs good-naturedly from across the room, tries not to appear too hopeful or too hurt. “But I can at least be a good friend, lay out the truth, and be there for you right now and…if you ever want more than that I’m here.”  

     That was way more than Rin was expecting. He thought, at best, Suguro was interested in a friends-with-benefits thing, something to help him forget about Shiemi. “Do I need to make a decision right now?” His voice is small, contemplative.

     “No,” Suguro answers and steps away from the speakers. “Look, I just wanted to get that off my chest. It felt shitty for me not to tell you when things might…” he didn’t want to sound presumptuous, but Rin _did_ come back to his apartment. “But there are no expectations or strings or any of that bullshit.”

     Rin smiles mischievously and thumbs at the label that’s slipping off his beer. “You didn’t have _any_ expectations when you brought me back here?” He looks up coyly. Maybe he isn’t sure what he wants beyond tonight but if something’s on the table, Rin is going to take it.

     Suguro sputters at the uncharacteristicly bold half-demon giving him bedroom eyes. “I had _hopes,_ ” he croaks comically. 

     Rin finishes his beer and leaves the bottle on the end-table before he saunters over to the other man. “Yea, and I was hoping you were going to help me take my mind off some things. Is that still an option?”

     Bon watches the other man cross the room and, while, yes—this is what he wanted, knowing that Rin was 100% into it is still a nice surprise. “Yea, definitely.”

     “You waiting on an engraved invitation, or something?” He’s standing within arms reach now but hoping Bon will make the next move. Half of his demeanor is an act right now and as much as he wants it, he still doesn’t have much experience.

     The aria smirks but steps into the remaining few inches that separate them and loops an arm around Rin’s slim waist. “Tell me if you want to stop.”

     Rin is looking at Bon’s mouth when he responds, voice low and interested. “You know I could hold you over my head with one arm, right?” It feels silly that Bon would treat him like a skittish maiden considering Rin could literally tear down the wall and leave if he felt like it.

     “Or hold me down while you fuck me,” the host returns quick as a whip. “I know you can’t be overpowered, that’s not the point. Last time we didn’t have a choice; this time we do.” His hand is dangerously close to the halflings tail, but he just teases the small of Rin’s back for now.

     Rin blushes again and, instead of saying anything embarrassing, he leans up and kisses Bon on the mouth. The kiss is chaste for only a second before Suguro groans and hikes them closer together, opening his mouth against Rin’s lips and squeezing his hips.

     The half-demon sighs and slips both his palms up Bon’s chest and cocks his head, slotting them together more comfortably. This time, he doesn’t worry about his fangs getting in the way when he opens his mouth and feels Bon’s tongue glide in. 

     Suguro laughs lightly into Rin’s mouth when the half-demon eagerly kisses back. This is exactly the kind of lover he expected Rin to be: gentle but enthusiastic, considerate but competitive. Bon gave as good as he got and dropped both hands around the bottom of Rin’s ass, near his thighs and pulled the other man up.

     “Shit,” Rin gasped when Suguro hiked him into the air. He quickly wrapped his legs around the aria’s waist and looped his arms around Bon’s shoulders.

     “Surprised?” Suguro asked while he mouthed at Rin’s neck. His hands kneaded the halflings ass as he walked them to his bedroom, though he still avoided Rin’s flicking tail for now.

     “A little,” Rin answered and slipped his hands through Bon’s hair. He was used to being the muscle in the group, but Bon was no weakling. It was nice to be man-handled for once, Rin realizes. It’s not something he ever thought he wanted, but his own strength makes him anxious. He’s constantly afraid he might hurt someone; letting Suguro take over is a nice alternative. “I like it, though,” he admits breathily as they get into the bedroom.

     “Hm,” Suguro doesn’t pull away from the tender spot on Rin’s neck to respond or bother to turn on his bedroom light when they get into the room. He doesn’t waste any more time. They’ve been flirting and deep into foreplay since the bar and he’s so horny he can hardly see at this point. The host drops Rin on the bed and crawls up the mattress to get on top of the other. “What do you want?” He grinds down lightly, shamelessly making Rin aware of his erection as he slips his hand under the halflings shirt.

     Rin writhes up excitedly, eager to feel more of Bon against him. “I want—hm,” he groans softly when Bon bites his collar.

     “Want to fuck me again?” Bon offers and his other hand slides down, thumbing at the straining fly of Rin’s pants.

     “You’d let me?” Rin asks, sounding winded and bewildered.

     Bon has slipped down Rin’s chest, kissing the exposed line of his lower stomach above the waist of his jeans. “Yea,” he answers and rubs Rin’s thighs promisingly. “It was good the last time, Rin.”

     “Oh,” the halfling shivers at the praise. It makes him feel warm and prideful to know Bon really enjoyed it—“But, uhm…”

     “What is it?” Suguro lifts up on both his arms and hovers above the other man. He can’t help but admire how damn cute Rin looks with a faint blush high on his cheeks and his teeth in his lip. “You want something else?”

     “Ah,” _yes,_ he does. He’s having a hard time finding the words, though. “You could, if you want…”

     “Rin,” Bon affectionately noses the other man’s cheek and jaw. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He runs his hand down Rin’s trim flank, over his hip.

     The half-demons voice waivers in his throat so instead he just nods. Unfortunately, that’s not good enough for Bon.

      The aria scowls playfully and his fingers play with the seam of Rin jeans. “I want to hear you say it, but I can work for it.” He says it like a challenge, and that’s something they both feel more comfortable with. “I’m gonna get you to tell me exactly what you want and how bad you want it.”

     “Hnn, Bon,” the halfling whines as the other man finally pops open his fly and pulls the denim apart. He assists by lifting his ass up off the bed and Bon does the rest, ripping the material away and exposing long, lean thighs. Suguro moves to Rin’s shirt next and drags it up the halflings chest while straddling the other’s hips. “Why am I the only one getting naked?” He complains half-heartedly and rears up on his elbows, now only in a pair of boxers.

     “Probably because you’ve been lying there like a fish,” Suguro teases and gives the other a quick kiss. “You wanna touch me?” He’s still in Rin’s lap, not unlike how they were situated at the edge of the bed at the bath house.  

     The half-demon realizes that he has become passive since they got into the bedroom. He doesn’t mean to be, but Bon is a little intimidating in bed. He decides he doesn’t want to be so skittish. He has to trust that Bon would tell him to stop or slow down or ease up if he goes too far or uses too much force. Rin quickly pulls up on Bon’s grey v-neck and throws it out of the way.

     Bon laughs, “that’s what I’m talking about.” The scent of vanilla spills into the room and it must further spur Rin on because in the next second they're making out again. “Hm,” Bon moans into Rin’s open mouth and rolls them flat onto the bed. They tangle their legs and grind against one another. Rin’s hands go to Bon’s ass and haul him in close and one of them growls at the rise of intensity.  “I love it when you get like this, it’s so fucking hot,” Bon pants into Rin’s ear and gets his hand down the other’s boxers.

      “Ryuuji, don’t-ah,” he sounds breathless and squirms under the other man. His hips pump up into the coil of Bon’s fist but at the same time he tries to pull away. “I’m, I’ll—” he sounds panicked. He’s already too wound up and ready to come. Last time he had the fear of hurting Bon and his own potential death weighing down his libido, now he was buzzing with anticipation and arousal and nothing was holding him in check.

     “You gonna blow your load in your shorts for me?” Bon doesn’t sound the least bit offended. “You stayed rock hard after you came at the bath house,” he pointed out heatedly and continued to pump Rin’s dick. He’s wet at the tip and so stiff it’s got to be painful. “I bet that’s some demon stamina shit. How many times do you think you could come?”

     Shamefully, Rin knows from personal experience he can make himself come five or six times in a day, but he’s not about to admit that to Bon. “I’m close,” he gasps and squirms into the other man's hand.

     Suguro licks Rin’s pointed ear and speaks to him low, soft, and filthy. “Do it baby, want you to make a mess. Give it up and fucking come on my hand.”

      The halfling flings his face to the side and shudders, coming just like Bon said he would—messy, inside his shorts, and with Bon’s hand wrapped around him.

      “That’s it, so fucking hot. You look so pretty when you come for me,” Suguro couldn’t stop the dirty talk if he tried at this point. Luckily, Rin didn’t seem to mind it.

     “Fuck,” Rin exhales and slings an arm above his head.

     “Hmm, you’re still hard,” Suguro points out gleefully and grinds his own erection into the other’s hip. “C’mon, I’m not done with you. Roll over,” he playfully nips at Rin’s jaw.

     The half-demon thinks he knows what they’re going on to next and his stomach does an excited flip. Before his relationship with Bon took a hard-gay turn, he never thought about being with men but the idea of _being fucked_ has him panting and gagging for it. He might need to examine that later, but right now he just wants Bon to deliver.  

     As expected, Bon quickly locates a bottle of lube and brings it to the bed. “You can lay on your stomach or go on your hands and knees, whichever is more comfortable.” He peels off his own jeans and boxer-briefs as he talks.

      Rin takes advantage of his demonic vision that allows him to see Bon standing at the foot of the bed in vivid clarity even though they’re literally in the dark. Suguro looks as handsome as he remembers. He’s thick and filled out in the right places, broad shoulders and defined muscles. The aria also appears confident and at ease in his nudity, something Rin just can’t relate with, himself. He realizes that on his stomach or hands and knees his ass—and tail—will be in the air and essentially in Bon’s face. He’s reminding himself that Suguro, for whatever reason, actually likes his tail and doesn’t find it off putting. The idea still makes him feel a little uneasy, but he’s trying to let go and open up. Bon hasn’t let him down yet. “Hands and knees,” he answers with a quiet voice and shifts around the bed and kicks off his boxers.

     “C’mere, then,” the host says eagerly from the foot of the bed, beckoning Rin to come closer.

     The half-demon exhales and positions himself near the edge of the bed while facing the headboard. He’s on his hands and knees with his arms pillowed under his head. He tries to calm himself when his spine dips, tipping his ass in the air. His tail switches eagerly and he blushes so deep he might catch fire—literally.

     “Relax, baby,” Suguro rumbles and slides both hands up the inside of Rin’s thighs. His thumbs stoke at the plump swell of the other man’s ass before drawing up and then his fingers are at the base of Rin’s tail. “I’ve been thinking about this all night, since you let me touch it at the bar.” He lightly pets the soft skin that surrounds Rin’s tail, hinting at where he might go next. He can feel the halfling shiver beneath him and goosebumps break out across Rin’s pale back. “Do you play with it when you touch yourself?”

 _“Ryuuji,”_ Rin whines and grinds his face into his arms. “I can’t believe you just asked me that,” he’s already breathless at the thought of Bon’s delicate fingers stroking his tail.

      “I want to know how you like it,” Suguro answers smugly and runs his fingers down the halflings spine and up his tail.

      “Ah, fuck,” Rin gasped. His legs slid against the sheets instinctually, widening and presenting himself shamelessly.

     “Hmm, yea Rin let me see you,” with his other hand Suguro uncaps the lube and gets his thumb wet. While Rin is groaning face-first in the sheets, Bon slides his slicked-up thumb along the half-demon’s crack and rubs the tight pucker between his legs. “I’m going to get you so worked up you’re not going to remember your own name.”

      “ _Oh,”_ Rin finds himself less and less articulate as the seconds go by. Yea, it’s likely he might forget his own name tonight. Right now, all he can think is— _more, yes,_ and _Ryuuji_ _!_

      Bon experiments between massaging Rin’s quivering rim and lightly pulling on his tail. He’s getting good results; soon the halfling is grinding back into his hands and begging for more. “Tell me how you touch yourself,” he demands again and loosens his grip on Rin’s twitching tail.

     The half-demon whines through clenched teeth, “please—ah, don’t stop.” His tail thrashes pitifully, but finally he realizes Bon won’t budge. “Yea, ok I…I touch my tail when I get myself off,” he admits with a groan.

     “Good boy,” Suguro praises and gently wraps his hand around Rin’s tail again. “Tell me how you like it.”

    Rin grits his teeth. He hates his tail and he hates that it’s so sensitive, but he can’t deny it feels good and _god help him_ Suguro likes it. “Stroke my tail with your fist but only go with the hair,” he explains with a new bout of shame and arousal.

     Bon immediately obeys, and starts pumping Rin’s tail, smooth and complete from root to tip and back again. “Like this?”

     “ _Yea,”_ Rin’s voice is shaking. Before Bon had been using a more tentative grip—which still felt nice—but this was melting the halflings brain.

     “You think of me when you do that?” Bon leans forward so close his breath was fanning out over the other's back. “Hm, Rin?” He prompts one more time then licks Rin’s exposed hole.

     “F-fuc _k!”_ Rin jerked comically and swung his head around to look back at Bon. “D-did you just—?” Rin can’t complete a sentence without moaning. He feels hot all over, like Suguro is pulling strings directly connected to his dick.

     Bon locked eyes with the other man and hummed before he did it again. He licked _into_ the tight ring of muscle this time and watched Rin’s eyes roll back. Bon was a tactile guy and he easily found the right rhythm: fucking Rin with his tongue and pulling on his tail in tandem. “Did you ever touch yourself here?” He asks while rubbing Rin's wet hole in place of his tongue. “You take it so good.”

     Rin whines, drops his face into the sheets again, and pressed his ass into the air. He really couldn’t think—it felt so good, better than anything he’d ever done to himself. “I never,” he gasped but couldn’t stop himself from rambling anymore. “I never touched myself there but yea, ooh, shit. Fuck, yes—I thought about it, thought about you,” he groaned and felt his second orgasm bubbling up. His erection—though untouched—was hanging rod-straight along his stomach.

     Bon groaned with his face flush against Rin’s ass. He could imagine Rin lying on his bed, horny and overwhelmed, thinking about touching himself somewhere foreign and different. For some reason, the mental image was insanely hot. Maybe it was the juxtaposition of Rin’s innocence and his demonic nature. Whatever the case, Bon is into it.

     “I’m—ah, oh shit, Ryuuji, please. C’mon, let me come—” he sounds breathless and dazed. He’s steadily humping back and grinding on Suguro’s tongue and fingers and Suguro encourages it.

     The aria pulls his mouth back and slips two fingers into Rin, deep and easy after all they’ve done. He presses his cheek against the small of Rin’s back and his breath falls against Rin’s tail as he speaks. “Bet you’ll look so pretty on my dick.”

     “Mh-Mh, yea yea-ah!” Rin’s hardly making sense at this point.

     “You want that?” He’s lightly petting the base of the half-demon’s tail—creating a wild contrast of sensation between that and his plunging fingers.

     “Yes!” Rin cries out shamelessly, but Bon wants to hear more.

     “Say it,” Bon snarls and hooks his fingers twice before finding the right angle.

     The halfling wails into the sheets with his ass tipped high. Fuck, is this what Bon had felt when Rin fingered him? “Fuck me, please Ryuuji, please fuck me!”

     “Hmm, good boy."  Suguro groaned and, instead of crawling on top of Rin like they both wanted, he decided to try something different. “You’ve got to come for me first,” he said with a steadier voice than he expected. He continued fingering Rin, hitting his sweet spot relentlessly. The half-demon shouted and shook, but Bon only urged him on. “That’s it, so hot, come on baby—” then right as Rin went tight all over Suguro licked around the base of his tail. The halfling lost his goddamn mind.

     “Ah—ooh _fuck,_ I’m—” Rin came in a burst that was not all behind his eyes that rolled up into his head. His arms shot forward, and his elongated claws dug into the mattress near the headboard. His face was smashed into the sheets, muffling his moans. Fire sparked at the tip of his flicking tail and flared like there was a gas leak as Rin came—dick untouched—up his own chest.

     Bon continued to pump his fingers in and out slowly, gently bringing the halfling down from an orgasm that literally ruined his bed. He flicked his tongue around the half-demon’s tail a few more times just to feel Rin gasp and twitch. “You still with me?”

     Rin groaned into the bed and rolled his face along the sheets. He definitely drooled a bit. He was disorientated, and his skin was buzzing. “Holy shit,” he sighed and pulled himself up onto his knees again.

     Bon kissed the back of Rin’s thigh before the halfling twisted around on his back. “You broke out the fire again,” he laughed proudly.

     “Oh my god,” Rin grabbed at his tail with alarm, just now noticing he was on fire. “M’sorry!”

     Suguro grinned and slid forward to kiss Rin’s cheek and jaw. “I don’t mind. It’s a compliment. Do you transition like this when you get yourself off?”

     Rin was too exhausted to feel embarrassed by the personal question this time. “Sometimes, but not often."

     “So far I’m two for two,” Bon crows and waggles his eyebrows.

     “Shut up,” Rin laughed and shoved the other half-heartedly. Things escalate until they're tussling on the bed, rolling carefully so not to jab any important parts. The half-demon happily ends up underneath Bon and leans up to kiss him.

     “Hm,” the aria moans sweetly and grinds his hips down. They’re making out, deep and eager when Rin’s tail creeps up along the back of Bon’s thigh. “Woa,” Suguro jolts at the unexpected sensation. He twists around to see Rin’s tail, now without the flames, trailing up his thigh and over his bare ass. It tickles slightly and gives him shivers. When Bon looks back at the demon below him, Rin is blushing but still giving him a seductive and playful look.

     “You haven’t…” the halfling swallowed a lump in his throat. “You know,” his blush made his face glow.

     “Fucked you yet?”

     “Come,” Rin corrected quickly. Bon had got him off twice since they hit the bedroom and, while Rin isn’t complaining, he also doesn’t want to be selfish.

     The truth is, Suguro is trying to show Rin the best night of his life so that the halfling comes back. He doesn’t just want Rin in his bed, either. “I’m not complaining,” Suguro purrs. “I like seeing you all fucked out on my bed.”

     Rin nods slightly, unable to verbally agree that anyone would be that into him. Instead, he glances down their bodies. Despite coming twice, he’s still hard and Suguro’s dick is drooling between their stomachs. “I want to see _you_ strung out. I know you want to,” he speaks with more confidence than he has but it does the trick, regardless.

     The playful smile on Bon’s face melts and he just looks hungry. “I really do,” he growls softly and sucks on Rin’s neck. The half-demon opens his legs more to let Bon fit between them and grabs a handful of Suguro’s hair. “Do you want to use a condom?"

      Rin blushes at the mention of protection,  mostly because he remembers no using on with Bon before. The curse wouldn't have been broken if they used one. “Uhm, I can’t…uh, I’m immune to human diseases so unless you’ve been with another demon I don’t mind if we don’t use one.”

     Bon laughs at that. “Oooh, actually me and Mephisto had this thing once—”

     Rin slaps the other man on the shoulder. “That’s not funny!”

     Suguro definitely finds it funny, though. His laughter is warm and kind and so is his expression when he smiles down at Rin. “I’m kidding. I haven’t been with anyone in months and you’re the only demon, promise.”

     The halfling is still scowling, but noticeably softens. “That’s just gross,” he mutters in reference to his half-brother.

     Bon chuckles again but Rin lets him steal a kiss, so all is forgiven. “You want it all fours again?” He nips at Rin’s ear.

     “Hmm,” the half-demon tries to sound contemplative but really, he can’t concentrate. He slides his leg up Bon’s flank and enjoys the raw skin-on-skin intimacy. He doesn’t want to give that up yet. “No, I want to be close to you.”

     That makes Bon’s heart skip a beat. Again, he is struck with the awareness that this isn’t just sex for him. Suguro is flirting with a dangerous line and if he isn’t careful he’s going to get hurt. Tonight, though, he won't deny Rin a damn thing.

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got at least one more chapter in mind, possibly two depending on how wordy I am. Thank you for reading and please drop me a review, especially if you have any comments on characterization OR if you feel that I neglected to add something to the warnings/tags.  
> <3


	5. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon convinces Rin to spend the night

XiiX  
  


  
  
  
        Rin slides his leg up Bon’s flank and enjoys the raw skin-on-skin intimacy. He doesn’t want to give that up yet. “No, I want to be close to you,” he answers quietly and glances up at the other man. The aria is looking down at him with soft, hooded eyes but says nothing. Rin squirms under Suguro’s heavy gaze after the other man says nothing. “Is that ok?”

        “Yeah,” Bon says on an inhale and seems to get a grip. “Yeah, whatever you want.” He hesitates just a second, but then leans down and captures Rin’s mouth in a soft kiss.

        The half-demon sighs happily into the kiss and runs his hands over Bon’s broad shoulders. He likes being able to touch Suguro like this—all over and as much as he wants. It feels good to be accepted and wanted.

        “ _Hm,”_ Suguro groans and rolls his hips down and tries to get his head in the game. The clambering of his heart has cooled his rising need quite a bit, which is good.  He doesn’t remember feeling so nervous to perform since he was nineteen and new at this, but _Heavens_ he doesn’t want to screw it up. “It might hurt at first, but it gets better and you can tell me to stop at any time.”

        In this moment, Rin looks so young and so fragile. He’s sprawled out under Bon, flushed, and panting with wide-nervous eyes. Anticipation is radiating off his slender frame when he asserts, “I can take it.” He sounds as if he’s preparing to lose a fight.

        “I know you can,” Bon corrects and grinds against the half-demon again. He draws all of Rin’s attention between their legs. “But I want you to like it.” He’s talking into the halflings neck just under his ear. “So, we’re going to take it slow.”

        Rin whines and spreads his legs. “Ryuuji, please."

        Bon is already slicking his fingers and sliding two inside the halflings wet and slightly stretched hole. It would be easier to maneuver his arm and hand if he pulled back a bit, but he can’t fight the urge to crowd Rin against the bed. The half-demon kept making soft noises, pretty little moans and gasps, and Bon swallows each one. “Hm,” Suguro moans back when Rin’s pelvis begins to rock up onto his fingers. “I’m going to want to get my fingers in you all the time now. S’it feel good, fucking yourself on my hand?” He carefully presses a third finger along the other two and loves the way Rin’s eyes cloud over.

        “Oh,” the halfling gasps and his hands jerk, one to Bon’s back and the other along his neck. It’s very intimate and there’s really only way for them to be any closer at this point.

        “Gotta talk to me, baby.” Bon demands and nips Rin’s ear. “Do you like having my fingers inside you?”

        Rin’s eyes roll back into focus and he bites Bon’s jaw playfully in retaliation. “I’d like it better if you got your cock in me,” he returned hotly and feels a thrum of pride when Suguro’s eyes darken.

        “Get my dick wet,” the aria’s voice had dropped to something rough and hungry.

        Rin didn’t say anything as he took up the bottle of lube and coated his palm. The angle was still awkward—getting his hand between them while Suguro was busily stretching Rin open—but they manage. Everything felt hot, and wet with sweat, saliva, lube, and pre. All Rin can see and smell and taste is Bon, and now Bon’s thick cock is in his hand. “You’re big,” Rin observes for what sounds like the first time.

        The aria is aware that he has larger than average assets. He’s long enough to impress but thick enough to intimidate. His former partners had admired what he had between his legs, but a few had told him very plainly—anal sex was not an option. “I’m not going to be mad if you don’t want to,” but _god_ he hopes Rin wants to.

        Rather than look scared or off put, Rin strokes Bon around his swollen, spongey head. “Did I really get it all in my mouth?” He sounds awed and proud.

        Suguro hisses and his hips snap forward. Unlike Rin, he hasn’t come yet, and the firm twist of the half-demon’s fingers feel like a punch to the gut.

        Rin notices this and does two things at once—wraps his full hand around Bon’s cock and strokes it while arching and clenching against Bon’s exploring fingers. The combination knocks a groan out of Suguro and his eyes cross. “What did I look like,” Rin asked with hooded eyes. He’s watching Bon like a calculating wolf, waiting to bring his quarry to its knees. “When I was choking on your big dick, what did I look like?”

        “Fucking hot,” Bon gasped and wonders where the shit his bashful friend went. “You did so good,” he groaned and stretched his fingers wider. “Let me fuck that pretty wet mouth and hit the back of your throat.” His hips were jacking into Rin’s fist and the whole thing feels so close to fucking he almost loses himself. “You were so into it, baby. Did you like gagging on my dick?”

        Rin gulps. “Yes.”

        “ _God,_ I want to fuck you.”

         The half-demon nods. “Yea, yes, please, I’m ready.”

        Suguro agrees; Rin is taking three of his fingers deep and easy. It’s not the same as taking Suguro’s dick, but it’s as prepared as Rin’s going to get. “When I press in I want you to push out and exhale, ok?”

        Rin nods again, too turned on to form words right now.

        “OK,” Bon pulled back and took Rin’s hand off him. With some distance between them he fixed the halfling with serious, if not lustful, eyes. “If it doesn’t feel good tell me to stop, alright?

        Rin looks down at Suguro’s slick erection and quirks an eyebrow.

        “ _Rin_ ” the aria snaps. He can’t do this worried that Rin will just grin and bear it.

        “Fine, fine,” the halfling sighed. “I promise.”

        “Thank you,” Suguro rewards him with a quick kiss. “Can you get your leg over my shoulder?”

        “Mh-mh,” Rin nods and blushes, but hikes his left leg over Bon’s shoulder. His right leg was still wrapped around Bon’s waist loosely, leaving himself spread and exposed. The change in position also relieved some pressure on his tail, which had been pinned to the bed.

         Suguro bit his lip and gripped himself, nervous and excited in equal measure. “You ready?” He asked and rubbed his cockhead against the slick, delicate place where Rin opened.

        “Swear to _God_ if you ask me again I’ll hold you down and fuck myself on your stupid, big, dick,” Rin threatened and flexed his leg around Bon’s waist.

        “Fuck, OK,” Suguro laughed. He pressed forward slowly, and it felt like all the air was sucked from the room.

        Rin’s back bowed immediately. “Shit,” he croaked when Bon fed the first two inches into him.

        Suguro rubbed Rin’s thigh soothingly but swallowed the urge to ask if Rin was OK. He gathered the halflings softening cock and pumped him slowly, just enough to split his attention. “Rin,” his voice is sandpaper rough.

        “Hn?” The half-demon blinks into focus. He had one hand in his own hair and the other on Bon’s hip.

        “Tell me what I looked like when you fucked me.” Maybe they’d have to do this in front of a mirror sometime, but right now he just wants to distract Rin from the discomfort.

        Rin would never forget it. Bon had his face tucked into his neck when the demon pushed into him. It had been quick and almost violent. Now, Rin realizes how much that must have hurt and winces. “You hid your face at first,” Rin gasped and arched up, effectively taking more of Bon’s dick into his body.

        “Took my breath away,” the aria growled and dropped his hips a fraction. “You know how that feels, Rin?”

        “Yea,” Rin groaned and closed his eyes with his chin tipped up. “I made you look at me. I was so fucking scared,” his voice cracked.

        “I wasn’t, not of you,” Suguro withdrew and slid forward again, now almost to the hilt. His hand on the halflings thigh skimmed around and found the base of his tail.

        “Ah,” Rins eyes snapped open and Bon cracked his hips at the same second. “Fuck,” the half-demon dug his claws into Bon’s shoulders on both sides and arched off the bed.

       Suguro was shaking with effort not to roll his hips. Rin is so tight and wet and warm, and Bon is so wound up he can already feel his stomach coil. “Fuck, Rin, you feel so good.” He grits his teeth and turns his face into the half-demon’s slender leg that’s over his own shoulder. “Feel like I could come already.”

        Rin is gasping and squirming under his friend. He can’t believe he got that whole thing inside him—but looking down he can see that it _did_ happen. He can also plainly see how his own dick leaks against his stomach. He likes it, holy shit, he likes it. “Bon, please move,” he groans and grinds up.

       “Shit,” Suguro curses and pulls every trick he knows to calm his dick down. Think unsexy thoughts, count to 50, slow his breathing, bit his cheek bloody…ok, ok, good—yea. “Don’t want this to be over before it starts,” he grunts with a sly smile.

       Rin, the cheeky bastard, quips—“Who’s the virgin, here?”

       Bon jacks his hips in a short, shallow thrust that has Rin gripping the sheets. “Keep talking shit, Okumura,” he huffed and started a slow but deep rhythm.

        “Ah, _fuck_ ,” Rin’s head snapped to the side and he just resigns himself to getting fucked into the mattress as Bon’s big hands paw at his stomach and chest. Rin had thought about touching Shiemi like this in some past, shameful, fantasies and now in the same position it makes him blush. He starts panting when Bon squeezes the flat planes of his chest and thumbs his nipple. He never thought he’d want to be touched like this, but fuck. “Want your hands on me, everywhere.”

        Suguro slides his palm up and around Rin’s throat on instinct. They hadn’t talked about taking things in this direction, but the way Rin lights up and squirms tells the aria everything he needs to know. “You like being man-handled, Rin?” His voice is dangerous and breathless as he presses into the halflings tight little body.

        “I— _yeah._ ” Rin struggles to speak. His mouth hangs open as he starts to swing his narrow hips up, meeting Bon’s thrusts with his own. Their combined efforts grind them together so deep the resounding _smack_ of flesh on flesh has Rin’s head spinning.

        “Hn, fuck Rin,” Suguro’s fingers carefully grip the half-demon’s pale neck. There’s some dark part of himself that likes holding Rin like this and fucking him roughly, knowing that Rin can handle it and _likes it._ This was nothing like fucking a soft, fragile, _human_ woman. “Yea, just like that baby,” he groans and screws his hips deep and fifthly.

         The half-demon gasps and looks down his body. His pale chest is flushed and lined with thin little lines from Suguro’s nails scrapping down his skin. His cock is drooling obscenely against his stomach and bouncing with every crack of their hips. His left leg is hooked around the other man’s wider hips, heel digging into Ryuuji’s ass to pull him forward. When Rin looks back up at the aria above him Suguro is watching him with dark, hungry eyes.   

        “You gonna come for me again?” Bon can feel the half-demon’s tail curl and twitch between their bodies, sometimes it flicks across his thighs and lightly brushes against his balls. It’s an amazing sensation, and something totally unique to Rin. He cocks his hips just so, seeking out the place he found before with his fingers.

        “ _Oh,”_ Rin’s voice shakes and he falls flat on his back again. “I don’t—it’s, _hn—!_ ” He feels like he could blow apart. He’s already come twice back to back and he’s so sensitive, but his hips continue to mindlessly meet Bon’s thrusts.

        “God you look sexy like this,” Suguro groans and grinds into Rin just a little bit slower. The halfling is taking him easily, rolling into each slide of Bon’s hips like his body was made for it. He folds Rin nearly in half when he leans down, gets in his face, and brings their mouths together. He thinks he hasn’t kissed Rin as much as he should have, and licks and bites and sucks into the halflings giving mouth while fucking into him slow and deep.

        Rin moans into the kiss and arches up. Both his legs have slipped around Bon’s waist and he tightens them, writhing up while Ryuuji rides every part of him. His hands slide up Suguro’s shoulders, over his back, down his spine, and grab his ass. Rin can feel the muscles chord over his body, tightening and relaxing with each thrust. He wishes he could see it, wants to watch Bon mount him and have his way—and suddenly this slow, torturous fuck isn’t enough. “Hmm,” he breaks the kiss. “More, fuck me harder Ryuuji.”

        Bon presses his face under Rin’s chin on the halflings chest and tries to catch his breath. “Told you I’d get you to tell me what you want,” he kisses Rin’s throat then rears back. “Turn over, trust me,” he gives the half-demon another quick kiss to the stomach.

         Rin’s too fucked-out to argue and does as he’s asked. He gets on his hands and knees and before he can look over his shoulder Bon has his hand around his tail. “ _Haa,”_ Rin turns his face into his own shoulder and bites down. His legs slide farther apart, and his hips tilt up.

        Suguro curses at the sight. “Damnit, Rin.” He palms up the halflings thigh and over his ass cheek with his other hand. “You just can’t help it, can you? God you’re so fucking hot with your ass up like that.”

         Maybe tomorrow Rin might be embarrassed about that, but right now he just moans into his own shoulder and presses back, seeking some kind of friction. “ _Ryuuji,_ ” he groans breathlessly.

        Bon grips himself and presses between Rin’s slick, parted legs. “S’that what you want?” The head of his cock drags against the half-demon’s over-sensitive hole, but doesn’t push in.

        “ _Yes!”_ Rin gasps and grinds back. It’s as if in this moment they have forgotten that Bon could never dream of holding the half-demon down, but goddamn. Suguro loves hearing his friend beg for it. “Fuck me, _fuck_ Bon just _do it_ , please.”

        Suguro groans when he slips back in. It’s easier this time, Rin’s so open and wet from what they did before, and the soft, tight clench makes his vision swim. “Jesus Christ,” he grabs Rin’s hips roughly and plows in without restraint.

        “ _Yes!_ ” Rin cries out and lets Bon man-handle him further by pulling his hips back into each thrust. It feels so good the half-demon’s tail slithers up Bon’s chest and whips over his shoulder wildly. He arches his back in a pretty little curve, still bouncing on Bon’s dick, and tips his head up. “Ryuuji, don’t stop,” his voice shakes.

        Bon can’t hold off much longer. The sight of Rin’s lithe, pale back arching and tight under his own frantic hips has Suguro’s heart in his throat. He gets his hand around Rin’s dick and presses his face into the halflings spine just between his shoulder blades. His own hips haven’t stopped, he’s still driving into Rin no better than a dog at this point, but it’s the halfling that howls when Bon stokes him up and down.

        “Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” he gasps and goes tight everywhere but his own pumping hips that rock back on Bon and forward into his wet, clenched fist.

        Bon’s not sure who comes first, but when it hits him he bites the meat of Rin’s shoulder and grinds them together so deep he thinks they may never be able to separate. The half-demon screams with his eyes wide open and his limbs shaking. His tail catches fire again and lashes out, striking Bon on the neck. They’re both panting, slightly injured, and wrecked when Suguro collapses on the other, too blissed-out to pull away.

        Rin bears their weight and enjoys having Bon pressed against him, sweaty and hot and somewhat vulnerable in the afterglow. They stay like that until the blood pumping in their ears subsides and Bon can open his eyes. “Oh my god,” the aria groans and rolls his face against Rin’s back.

        Rin thinks about making a devil joke but bites his lip instead. He can feel Bon’s breath against his back and it gives him goosebumps. “That good, hu?” He laughs gently and turns his head to look over his shoulder. His voice still sounds tired, but even a demon might need a few minutes after coming three times within an hour.

        Suguro grins, toothy and big with sleepy eyes. “You tell me,” he kisses Rin’s back one more time before gently pulling away from the halfling.

        Rin grunts at the sensation but takes it in stride. He rolls over on his back, limbs sprawled out and boneless. “That was, _fuck,_ I mean—I think I died a little?”

        Bon laughs and slides next to him on the bed. They’re not cuddling, exactly, but they’re close enough that it seems like an inevitability. “Guess that’s why they call it la petite mort,” he’s still smiling easily, and it warms Rin’s guts.

        The half-demon stares at Bon for he doesn’t know for how long. It doesn’t seem real. He never thought he would have this. Rin never thought someone would want him in their bed, let alone look at him so openly and unrestrained. Bon makes Rin feel normal, or at least comfortable enough that he can relax against crumpled sheets, covered in come, with mussed hair and his tail lazily flicking up and down his thigh.

        “I’ll be right back.” Suguro carefully gets his legs off to the side of the bed and wobbles to the adjoining bathroom. His gait is so unsteady one would think _he_ got fucked, but damn, he just barely manages to wipe himself down and get a second washcloth for Rin. When he returns to the bed his guest is leaning up on his elbows, watching him with eerily good night vision. “Here,” he crawls back on the mattress and gingerly wipes the half-demon down with the washcloth.

        Rin shivers when the warm washcloth goes across his abdomen, over his groin, and down between his thighs. Bon does it with care and appears totally unembarrassed. The gentle treatment makes Rin blush; this feels more intimate than anything else they’ve done so far.

        Bon is still softly running the cloth over Rin’s stomach when he asks, “you want to sleep here tonight?”  The aria tries not to inflect too much hope or expectation in his voice. If Rin didn’t want to stay the night he’d get dressed and walk the halfling home, but it’s also well past 2:00 am and…he has to wonder if Rin would have to go home to Yukio and Shiemi spending the night together. The new couple sure as hell didn’t go back to Shiemi’s mother’s house.

         “Uh, I don’t know,” Rin says and bites his lip. Bon is done wiping him down now and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. Is it rude if he stays—rude if he doesn’t? “You wouldn’t mind?”

         “Of course not,” Bon gives Rin a dirty look. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you to stay.” He reaches up and flicks Rin on the ear.

        The halfling smirks and relaxes back against the bedding again. “Alright,” he laughs softly, and they pull back the blankets. “If you’re sure you don’t mind.” When they get situated this time Suguro wraps an arm around Rin’s waist and hauls him in closer until the halfling is draped over his friend, his cheek pressed against Bon’s chest. At first Rin goes tense. He feels too big and too bony, like the slightest movement might disturb the aria, but then Suguro’s fingers lightly pet his shoulder. The feather-light touch is soothing, and soon Rin feels himself relax and one of his legs slip between Bon’s. They fall asleep with Suguro burrowing his nose in Rin’s hair and the half-demon’s tail coiling protectively over his friend’s thigh.

 

 

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't help myself and keep adding goddamn chapters  
> Probably only two more chapters...probably!


	6. Wilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anniversary makes Rin rethink some things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember someone lowkey asking for some angst.

XiiX

  
        The following weeks were met with Rin and Ryuuji spending more and more time together. Though they had their own responsibilities, (Bon took up guest lecturing and Rin regularly met with Shura to improve his skills—he was hoping to learn how to seal Kurikara inside his body like his mentor did with her demon blade) they saw each other nearly every day. Rin rarely slept at his shared apartment with Yukio, only stopping by to do laundry or cook with Ukobach. They didn’t talk about it when Bon gave him a key and none of their friends seemed to notice that the two always arrived and left together.

        The sex is a new and welcome change in Rin’s life. He wonders how he managed to make it to 23 years of age without knowing how good Suguro is at kissing, and with his hands, and—well, everything. Rin also discovers he’s a bit of a closet slut for all the things Bon does to him and is not above begging. Mostly, it's Rin who initiates things but, the aria can be just as bad. Bon nearly ruined breakfast when he yanked the halflings shorts down without preamble and started blowing him in the kitchen and two nights before that he interrupted Rin’s shower. 

         Once, after an hour of heavy making out with Suguro sitting in Rin’s lap, legs wrapped around the half-demon’s waist, the aria convinces Rin to fuck him again. Rin gripped the back of the couch while Bon road him deep and slow, pressing their foreheads together, kissing, and breathing the same air. It felt fragile and devastating all at once and Rin had to bite his tongue to keep himself from gasping out a confession he didn’t feel ready to share just yet.  

        Some nights, however, one or both of them will come home weary and tired. Other nights they’re just too goofy to be sexy, tackling one another into the sofa or playing video games. Sometimes, they have conversations that leave them feeling raw.

       Tonight, they’re in bed, curled up on their sides facing one another. Rin has been on edge all evening and Suguro wants to know why.

       “Something bothering you?” The aria asks causally and slides his leg across the bed to run his foot up Rin’s ankle. He’s been very careful not to push the halfling. They haven’t talked about labels or expectations. Bon’s hoping Rin will bring that up on his own when he’s ready. In the meantime, Suguro exists with his heart feeling too tight all the time.

        Especially when Rin looks at him like that.

        “Ah, it’s…” he suddenly sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. “Tomorrow’s the anniversary of my dad’s death.”

        Bon hates himself for not knowing that. Yukio and Rin don’t talk about it often, but Bon still feels like shit for not knowing the anniversary date. “Do you want to talk about it?”

        The half-demon cringes. “Yes? No? I’m just going to end up crying.” He tries to laugh at himself, but it just sounds sad.

       “So? You can cry, jeez man. He’s your dad. I didn’t hold it together so great when I thought my old man wasn’t going to make it, either.” Rin saw him at his worst that day and didn’t forsake him for it; the half-demon should know Bon would understand. 

        There’s a delicate moment of silence and they both just wait. Rin’s glaring at the slim space of bedding between them and his eyes go red from fighting back tears. “I just wish I could tell him sorry.” Every day Rin wishes he could take back the things he said, but around this time of year that regret eats him alive.

        Bon expected some form of guilt. He had never heard the whole story, but Rin had told him enough when Bon was being a jerk to his own father years ago. He knows their last words were…regretful. Bon covers Rin’s hand with his own and the half-demon lets it all out.

        “He should have killed me,” he gasped suddenly and rolls on his back like he can’t stand to look at Bon. “He should have killed me the day I was born. I murdered my mother and I was nothing but trouble. I don’t…I don’t understand why he was so good to me when all I did was screw up.” His voice is clenched and hard; tears are rolling down his face. “I never deserved it. He’d still be alive if he had just killed me.”

        Suguro scrambles up and gets above Rin in a flash. How long had Rin been thinking like this, carrying this around in his soul? “Rin, he _loved you._ ”

        “And it got him killed!” The halfling shouts back, still flat on the bed but now he’s gripping his own hair by the bangs, tugging and hiding his face.

        “ _You_ didn’t kill him,” Bon grabs Rin’s slender arm and squeezes just enough to keep them both grounded. “You did **not** kill your father. He died _protecting_ you. Any parent would make that sacrifice, hell anyone that loved you that much would.” Suguro feels a slip in his own chest and realizes maybe they’re getting too close to talking about something else entirely. “You knew the man your whole life,” he said after a careful moment. “You know he loved you, don’t…don’t dishonor him by throwing that away. He wanted you to live.”

        “But I don’t deserve it,” Rin mutters weakly. He thinks of all the times he lashed out at classmates and teachers, how many times Father Fujimoto had to come to the school and barter to let Rin stay enrolled. Rin never had friends. Everyone called him a demon _and his dad defended him every time._ He hated them, and he hated himself for being different.

        Father Fujimoto never hated him, though. Even when Rin's temper was wicked and directed at the old man his dad never hated him. He would get mad, sometimes disappointed, but he was always kind. No matter how many times he thinks about it, Rin never feels worthy.

        “Don’t you think he would be proud of you now?”

        Rin’s eyes refocus on the man above him. “No,” he sounds devastated and _so_ sure. “No, he wouldn’t be proud. He never wanted this,” he motioned toward his own features. “He asked me not to unsheathe the sword. He wanted me to stay human…obviously I didn’t listen. Couldn’t even honor his dying wishes….I became exactly what he hated.”

        Suguro lets that sink in. He always suspected Rin’s self-loathing had more to do with Yukio or maybe the constant discrimination by True Cross. He didn’t know Rin saw someone unworthy of being loved by the only person who had ever loved him unconditionally.

        “Rin,” Suguro says sadly. “This is who you are,” he argues and hopes the halfling doesn’t bite his head off for this. “Father Fujimoto was a great man, but he wasn’t perfect. He had his reasons, and maybe they were good reasons when you were a kid, but you were always meant to be this.” He runs his hand over Rin’s face. His fingers slip up the other man’s jaw, over his cheek, and along the slope of his pointed ear.

        “It’s not what he wanted,” the halfling flinches away from the touch. It’s the first time in weeks—since they were dancing in the bar—that Rin shied away from Bon touching his demonic features.

       “But it’s who you are,” he repeats. “It doesn’t matter what he wanted or why…. this is the real you and…” he takes a breath. “And you still deserve to be happy.” He pins Rin with his eyes, stern and unmoving. He’s not willing to compromise this.

        Rin feels inadequate under his friends’ gaze. This isn’t the first time Bon has cut him down and made him realize people still care. It never gets easy to accept, though. He finally turns his head, can’t stand the sincerity in the aria’s eyes.

        “Are you?” Bon asks selfishly. “Happy, I mean. Are you happy?”

        Rin squeezes his eyes shut and doesn’t even think about lying, even as he blushes bright red. “Yeah…more since you,” he chokes out.

        Bon darts down and kisses Rin softly. The halflings mouth is wet from tears but giving like he could fall apart if Bon wasn’t there to push him together. One of them whines—Rin—and the other—Bon—rolls them closer. The open-mouthed kiss becomes desperate. They grasp at one another and the blankets get kicked off. When they pull apart to breathe Rin is gasping, feeling open and raw.

        Suguro peppers his chin with several more kisses and cards his hands into Rin’s hair. “He’d want you to be happy, Rin.”

        The half-demon drops his head on Bon’s chest. He’s still not sure he feels deserving of love or of everything his father did for him…but he also can’t call Bon a liar so maybe it’s ok to be happy.

XiiX

        The next morning Rin wakes early and returns to his apartment to meet up with Yukio. They always traveled together to pay their respects to their father and Rin knew his twin would want to be on the train by 9:00 am. At the same time Rin slots his infrequently used key into the lock, the door opens and Shiemi stumbles in the door way.

        “Hey Rin!” She smiled immediately and threw her arms around his neck. The blond hadn’t grown much over the years and still only came up to about Rin’s chest.

        The half-demon grins at the young woman and hugs her back briefly. “Good morning, Shiemi.” Seeing his old crush doesn’t hurt anymore and now he’s just relieved that they’re still friends. “Is Yukio up?”

        “Oh yea, I think he’s almost ready to leave for the train.” She glanced back at the apartment behind her. “I offered to go with you guys, but Yuki insisted I didn’t need to.” She frowned—no, _pouted_. Clearly, she wanted to be there for them.

         Privately, Rin wonders if he should have invited Bon to come with him. Rin thinks he would have appreciated the aria’s company. Lately, Yukio was even less warm and friendly, and this day was especially hard on both of them. “Ah, well wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” The halfling rolls his eyes playfully. “It was nice seeing you. Thanks for keeping an eye on my little brother.”

        Shiemi gives him another quick hug goodbye before letting herself out. Rin watches her walk off and doesn’t feel a shred of pain or regret as she leaves.

        “Are you going to take long to get ready?” Yukio barked, suddenly at the doorway Rin has still not walked through.

        “Geez,” the half-demon grabs his chest and feigns surprise by falling against the threshold dramatically. “Don’t sneak up on a guy like that.” He pushes into the apartment and plows right past his brothers’ shoulder, ignoring Yukio’s bitch face. It’s sad how his apartment, one he shares with his very own twin, somehow feels weird to him, but it does. “I’ll be ready in ten minutes, promise!” He jumps into his bedroom and quickly strips, throws his dirty clothes in the hamper, and finds something nice to put on from his closet. He’s actually glad he and Bon didn’t get up to any kinky shit last night, because he doesn’t have time for a shower.

        Rin emerges seven minutes later, and Yukio is waiting by the door, reading emails off his phone. The half-demon takes a moment just to look his twin over. Yukio is wearing a black suit with a white button up and his Exorcists coat. They’re about the same height now, but Rin might be just a bit taller. The physicians at True Cross hypothesize he might keep growing for a few more years and end up being as tall as Mephisto one day. Yukio was definitely the broader of the two, though. His shoulders squared out nicely and he grew up into a nice-looking young man and, of course, his career as an exorcist is successful. Rin is proud of him, even if their relationship as brothers continues to wane each year.

        “Come on, the train won’t wait for us.” Yukio doesn’t look up when he beckons his twin to move faster. They exit the apartment with Rin walking several paces behind his stone-hearted brother.

XiiX

         The train ride to their father’s gravesite was quiet, though Rin made several attempts to start a conversation. He gives up after Yukio’s sixth grunt and decides to just look out the window, instead. At the cemetery they take turns; Yukio goes first, and Rin stands back and listens. It breaks Rin’s heart a little when he realizes he learns more about what his brother is up to from over hearing his conversation with their dead father than what he actually hears from Yukio directly.

        When it’s Rin’s turn he sits down on his knees and deposits a bundle of flowers over the grave. He tells his father about his progress with Shura, how soon he’ll be able to seal Kurikara within himself. He tells him a few stories about his friends. He feels certain the old man would have really liked Shima. He talks about Bon… “we've become really good friends. He’s saved my butt a few times on missions,” he blushes a bit when he notices the flowers on the grave. “I think…I think you’d be happy for me,” he sighs heavily. He can’t make himself believe his dad would be _proud,_ but he might be happy for him, he hopes.

         Rin feels more at peace than he can remember being in months, maybe years, when they walk back to the train around lunch time. It doesn’t even bother him that his brother is just as cold and tight-lipped on the second half of their journey and decides maybe that’s just how Yukio needs to process his feelings.

        When they slide into their seats on the train Rin checks his cell phone and see’s a text from Bon. It makes him smile. The aria asked if he wanted to meet for lunch when Rin returned to town. 

        “You need to stop seeing Suguro,” Yukio says abruptly.

        Rin snaps his head up, cell phone still in his slack hand. “What?”

         “You guys are sleeping together, aren’t you?” The younger twin is sitting with his arms crossed, looking out the window like a disappointed parent. “You’ve been staying at his place for weeks, did you think no one would notice? People are starting to talk.”

        Rin’s mouth flaps open and shut. He doesn’t know what to say. He and Bon hadn’t talked about what they would tell other people. Officially, they’re still only friends…even if he knew that Bon wanted more and Rin himself is starting to develop similar feelings. “What do you mean, people are starting to talk?” He asks quietly, feeling a shiver of fear dance up his skin.

        Yukio turns his face and glares as his brother. “It’s not that big of a campus, Rin.” He sound’s like he’s talking to an especially slow child.  “People have noticed where you spend your time, your nights. What were you thinking?”

        The half-demon’s face drains of color but before he can sputter a response his brother is rounding on him again—

         “He’s a _priest,_ Rin!” Yukio unknowingly slings his brother’s words right back at him. “And the future head of his clan, not to mention _a man!”_

        Rin flattens himself against the back of the train car seat as if he was trying to physically avoid his twin’s verbal assault. “We—” he can’t get a word in against his brother’s fury.

        “Just when the Grigori started to ease up on you, you have to go and seduce the fucking future leader of the Myoo Dharani. Do you have any idea what this could do to his position, his career? You could ruin everything for him!” Yukio is seething, barely containing the urge to grab his brother by the collar and throttle him. “You never think, Rin! You can’t just—”

_Have normal relationships with people who care about you._

        “I didn’t mean to…” he stutters, blinking dumbly. Rin was used to people distrusting him, thinking less of him, expecting him to screw up and fail. He didn’t consider that he might drag Suguro down with him.

        “Yea,” Yukio scoffs. “You never do and someone else always has to clean up your messes.” He rights his glasses that have slipped down his nose. “Just break it off, whatever _it_ is. Trust me, it will be better for Suguro in the long run if you do.”

         Rin looks down at the phone in his hand and feels like his heart is wilting. Rin knows everything his brother said was true. He isn’t good for Suguro, even if the aria is the best thing to ever happen to him… even if Suguro _thinks_ he wants Rin. He would only cause problems for Suguro, just like he had for Father Fujimoto.

         Rin doesn’t answer Bon’s text before he puts his phone in his pocket. He doesn’t tell Bon he’s decided to stay at his apartment with Yukio, either; and when Bon calls that evening Rin lets it go to voicemail.

 

 

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm running out of flower-themed titles so yah know I gotta wrap this shit up soon LOL


	7. Pluck the Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguro plays catch up with some help from Shura.  
> This chapter felt slow to me, and is probably my least favorite in the fic. I had fun writing Shura, though, and I hope you like it. Anyway, I’m uploading the next chapter immediately for some resolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s title is a reference to the French game effeuiller la marguerite, which literally translate to “to pluck the daisy” and in English the game is called “He loves me, he loves me not…” Thank you to Dolli1Dime who encouraged me to look into some different flower-theme expressions for chapter titles.

XiiX

        Suguro thought about asking Rin if he wanted company to his father’s grave when the halfling rose from bed early that morning. He didn’t want to impose, though, and thought it might create a rift between Rin and Yukio if he accompanied them on such a private, family matter. Instead, he watched the half-demon dress that morning from the bed, lazily admiring how Rin moved under the cool dawn sunlight.  

       He felt something in their dynamic shift in the past few days. It wasn’t just the sex, though that was _fantastic_. The change was more subtle, a culmination of many, small things. Rin never wrapped up his tail when they were alone, and he was so affectionate. The half-demon was like a big cat, rubbing up on Bon when they were standing around in the kitchen or cuddling on the couch.  Even more profound, Rin looked at him with soft, unguarded eyes. He gave Bon _real_ answers to personal questions instead of deflecting with a joke. He was beginning to unfold bit by bit, let himself be vulnerable while Bon bared witness.

        It was easy to miss for anyone who didn’t know the difference, but Rin carried a shield around his heart. He was friendly and kind to everyone he met, but he kept himself at a distance. Suguro thinks this is why he was so angry with Rin when they were kids and he found out his friend had been lying. He really hadn’t seen it coming, and that stung. He had thought Rin was an open book back then. At face value, the guy doesn’t seem that deep or complicated—but that happy-go-lucky persona was a façade. It was his armor, his way of protecting himself from loneliness and rejection. For a long time, Bon has been on the other side of that shield looking in. Lately, Rin has let Suguro in little by little and it’s humbling to know that the half-demon has given that to him.

        Throughout the day Suguro tries to stay busy, but it’s Sunday and he can’t shake the nervous energy that wells inside him. Bon fills his time having theoretical conversations with the halfling in his head, thinks about how to ask about the future of their relationship. It’s agonizing and embarrassing and Bon feels like a pinning twelve-year-old, but he doesn’t want to screw this up. Does Rin want more? Suguro would bet his big toe Rin didn’t just want to be friends or even just friends with benefits anymore. Was Rin _ready_ to take that leap? The jury was still out.

        Bon makes it through the morning without texting his friend, but cracks just after noon. He thinks about taking Rin to lunch and popping the question _on a date._ When Rin doesn’t respond right away Suguro isn’t deterred. In fact, he thinks dinner might be a better setting, more serious, more romantic, than a lunch date.

        Only, hours go by and Rin never responds. He doesn’t return to Bon’s apartment, either. When Rin doesn’t answer his calls, he starts to worry and when his calls start going straight to voicemail he panics.

        Suguro remembers the awful proclamation Rin made in his bed the night before— _he should have killed me—_ and worries that something happened. Did something go wrong at the gravesite? Did Rin spiral out of control again, did Yukio twist the knife when Suguro had just got the bleeding to stop? Bon knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep without knowing and, after several failed attempts to reach Rin through more conventional means, he decides to seek out the halfling himself.

XiiX

        Bon doesn’t think about the late hour when he knocks on Yukio and Rin’s apartment door. It’s definitely well past polite visiting hours, but fuckit. He would deal with Yukio’s ire if it meant he could ensure Rin was alright. He knocks again, with more force.

        The door pries open just a sliver, enough for Yukio to wedge himself between Bon and the threshold. “Suguro, it’s late. What are you doing at my door?” Despite the time of night, the younger twin hasn’t undressed from his day clothes, or even his fucking boots. Weirdo.

        The aria looks Yukio over quickly and the two men lock eyes, accessing. Yukio hasn’t been Suguro’s instructor in years and, though the dragoon is still technically his superior, they had a much more equalized relationship these days. Bon certainly didn’t feel the need to kowtow to the younger Okumura twin anymore; and he doesn’t feel the need to beat around the bush, either. “I came by to check on Rin. He wasn’t answering his phone…is he with you?”

        Yukio’s placid expression goes a bit tight and he puts his hand on the doorframe, further strengthening the barrier between Bon and the apartment. “He went to bed early.”

        Bon frowned and cocked his head. Something feels off. Yukio is acting like a junk yard dog guarding his fence and Bon wonders how much his former teacher knows about what he and Rin have been up to. “Do we have a problem,” he asked bluntly and raises both eyebrows. 

        The youngest Okumura twin sighs tiredly, even has the gall to briefly close his eyes in exasperation. “Aren’t you tired of being Rin’s consolation prize?”

        “What,” Suguro snaps and balls his fists at the accusation. It felt like a slap to the face.

        “Look, we both know my brother didn’t handle Shiemi choosing me over him very well. It makes sense he’d go to the first convenient person that would have him, but Rin’s come to his senses. Don’t make this harder by confronting him about it now, not _today._ ” He stresses the last point as it’s still technically the anniversary of their father’s death.

        The anger zaps out of Bon like death had him by the throat. A convenient consolation prize to Shiemi? Was that all this was to Rin? Maybe…at first, but now? “Did he say that?”

        Yukio offers Suguro a sad, thin glance through his glasses. His arm is still braced against the threshold and his frame blocks Bon’s sight into the apartment. “We talked today,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest. “Sorry you had to hear it like this, but I don’t think he wants to see you right now or he probably would have answered your calls?” He raises a single, judgmental eyebrow.

        Suguro flinched at that. Rin had been purposely avoiding his calls all day because…because he didn’t want to do this anymore? It shouldn’t sting as much as it does. He knew that was a possibility when they started…whatever they had. What were his exact words— _no expectations or labels or any of that bullshit._ “Sorry I came up here unannounced,” he muttered after a moment and stepped back from the door in a stupor, feeling dumb and out of place. “Uh, tell Rin I understand, will ya?”

        “Sure,” Yukio offers mildly. “Have a good night, Suguro.”

        Bon stands there as the door shuts in his face.

XiiX

        Inside the apartment Yukio turns to the left of the door and looks at his twin. Rin is sitting on the ground with his back to the wall, head in his hands. He heard the whole thing. “Did you have to say it like that?”

        Yukio puts his hands on his hips. “It worked, didn’t it?”

        “Yea but, it’s not true.” He looks up at his brother with tears in his eyes. “Bon wasn’t a replacement for Shiemi.”

        “Trust me, alright? If you told Suguro the truth, he’d try to convince you to work it out and it’d only end up hurting him in the long run.” The younger twin gave his brother a rare, kind smile. “For once, you’re doing the right thing.”

        The half-demon bit back a whine and looked down again. It didn’t feel right. This hurt like hell, easily a dozen times worse than when he found out Yukio and Shiemi were dating…but Yukio is the smart one. All Rin has ever done is hurt the people that care about him, put them in danger, and make the same, stupid mistakes again and again. He won’t do that to Ryuuji. He just has to trust his brother and hope that Bon isn’t hurting half as bad as he is right now. He doesn’t say anything but nods his head sadly, so his brother knows he’s listening.

        “C’mon,” Yukio holds out a hand and hauls his twin up. “It’s late and it’s been a rough day, you should probably go back to bed.” He walks Rin to his bedroom but stops at the door. “I’m proud of you, Rin.”

        The half-demon stops and looks over his shoulder. Yukio is still smiling faintly, but it’s better than nothing. Rin understands what his brother is trying to teach him, and the lesson hurts. This wasn’t just about Suguro; Rin would never be able to have relationships with anyone without putting them in danger. He would have his mentor Shura and Yukio and maybe some friends, but never a family of his own and definitely not a lover—not a wife or husband. It was a foolish notion to even hope for such a thing, but better that he accept it now and not after it was too late. Rin wouldn’t have been able to live with the guilt of being responsible for Bon’s death or even his excommunication. “Thanks, bro. I’m going to lay down.” Rin didn’t leave his bedroom for three days.

XiiX

        Shura is bored out of her ever-loving mind waiting for Rin to show up to their scheduled training session on Thursday. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but the air-head was sometimes late so she was trying not to sweat it. She was leaning against the wall, picking paint off the old cement bricks and puffing out her cheeks irritably. “Come _on,_ ” she groaned and rolled along the wall childishly. When she looked up, she saw Yukio setting up at the firing range. Boredom cured—nothing was more fun than annoying that sourpuss.

         She galloped up next to the dragoon and watched him line up his sights and fire on the target a few yards down range. “What’s up, Yukio?” Without asking permissions she quickly picked up a second firearm and squeezed off four rounds.

         Yukio ground his teeth when he noticed the knight was still a better shot than him, even though her preferred meister is with the sword. God, he can’t stand her. “I’m training,” he drawled and then muttered, “or trying to.”

        “Yea, looks like you need it.” She grinned and slapped him on the back. “Hey, have you seen Rin? The little shit was supposed to be here like fifteen minutes ago.”

        Yukio only shrugged. Last night he had asked Mephisto to detail Suguro to another assignment and let Rin handle the return mission to the Sundown Bathhouse alone. The request was granted when Bon didn’t put up a fight and that seemed to be the final nail in the coffin for Rin’s spirit. The halfling was scheduled to take the evening train to the bathhouse in a few hours and was most likely still in the apartment and either forgot about his session with Shura or decided to skip it.

        When it looked like Yukio wouldn’t answer, Shura decided to rile him up some more. “Maybe I should ask Ryuuji. They’re awful _close_ these days, yah know?” She snickered playfully. The Upper First-Class Knight had heard the rumor mill; Rin and Suguro were a _thing._ She thought it was adorable, and probably good for both of them.

        “I wouldn’t,” Yukio grumped and took a few more shots.

        Shura’s eyes cut to Yukio, suddenly suspicious. “Why not?” She cocked her hip and crossed her arms.

        “They aren’t doing that anymore. I took care of it.”

        “What did you _do?_ ” She snarled and took a step forward, grabbing Yukio by the collar.

        “Wha-what the _hell,_ Shura!” Yukio yelped as she yanked him closer, never mind he had a loaded weapon in hand. “Stop being so reckless,” he shouted and shoved her hands off him.

        “What do you mean, you took care of it?” Shura repeated with her lips pulled up over her teeth. It was no secret she was ferociously protective of Rin and this wasn’t the first time she and Yukio butted heads over the halfling.

        “You _can’t_ tell me you approved of it!” Yukio hisses in disbelief.  

         “Of Rin being happy? Of course, I approve!” She groaned and immediately began to worry about Rin. No wonder he wasn’t here—the kid always became reclusive after taking a blow to the heart. Physically he might be a tank, but Rin is an emotional cotton ball. “Damnit, Yukio. Tell me what you did!”

         “You know you’re not actually his family, right?” Yukio snipes, straightening his shirt and coat from where Shura grabbed his collar. “I don’t have to tell you anything.” It had always infuriated Yukio that his father had sought Shura out to help keep an eye on Rin—to know that his father trusted her _over_ Yukio, Rin’s own brother, as if he wasn’t strong enough to handle it.

         The knight turned her head, looking for a moment like a vicious hawk ready to bloody her talons. “You son of a bitch,” she grabbed Yukio’s wrist, retching it back until the pistol tumbled out of his hand. Luckily it didn’t misfire when it collided with the ground, but Shura was past caring about reason and safety at this point. “You _self-righteous prick!_ ” She slung him around, away from the firing range.

         “What is your problem?” Yukio yelled after he righted himself. “You’ve lost your mind, fighting with another exorcist outside of training is against policy—”

         “Ask me if I care,” she drawled and pulled up her fists. “You fucked with my training partner and he ain’t here now, so you can either make it up to me by getting in the ring or you can tell me what you did to Rin and Suguro.”

XiiX

        Suguro wasn’t really surprised when he got an email from Mephisto with orders to reassign him off the bathhouse case. He wasn’t even surprised when, in the same email, he saw that Yukio had recommended him for a full-time teaching position at the Cram School. It feels like a payoff, like this was his reward for accepting that Rin didn’t want to see him again. Suguro ends up agreeing to the assignment change but asks for time to think about teaching. It would include a promotion; all in all, it would be a wise career move but it feels cheap.

         He is surprised, however, when Shura lets herself into his apartment unannounced, charging in like the building is on fire. “Suguro!—oh, hey,” she pivots toward the aria and grabs her knees, catching her breath. “You should probably lock your door. Any psycho could just burst in here.” She straightened up and faced Suguro finally and he can see she’s got a split lip and her hair is a mess.

         “What the hell happened to you?” He asks, still clutching his heart after being startled out of his skin.

         “Heh,” Shura laughs darkly and thumbs her bloodied lip. “You should see the other guy, but that’s not important. I came here to talk about Rin.”

         Ryuji’s shoulders tighten up. He didn’t feel ready to talk to anyone about this yet. “I don’t—”

         “Yukio put him up to it,” she cut the aria off quickly. “Whatever you think Rin’s reasons were, you’re wrong. Yukio told him he needed to end things to keep you safe.” 

         Silence choked the room for several seconds as Suguro let that sink in. “Yukio…that sonofabitch!”

         “My sentiments, exactly,” Shura snorts fondly. “He’s a prick, but you know how Rin is. He’s got a soft spot for Yukio and…he trusts his brother.” Shura had learned first-hand. Rin had a soft spot _and_ blind spot for Yukio; it wasn’t easy to get the halfling to realize Yukio could be a bastard or that he didn’t always have Rin’s best interests at heart.

        Suguro had his hands on his hips. He felt so _angry._ He’s angry with Yukio for meddling; he’s angry with Rin for never standing up for himself against his brother; and Ryuji is angry at himself for not _fighting harder._ He should have seen this coming. Of course, Rin would take the decision away from him if he thought it would keep Suguro safe. “Goddamn it,” he hissed and shook his head. “It was on the anniversary of Father Fujimoto’s death, when Yukio told me Rin wanted to end things.”

        Shura grits her teeth. They both get it. Rin would have been most vulnerable to Yukio’s argument on that day. “If it means anything, I think you and Rin are great for each other.”

        The aria snaps his head up. “Really? I think Rin was worried about…what people might think.”

        The knight shrugs. “I’m not really the religious type, so maybe I’m not a good yard stick for how everyone else will react but I could tell he was happier the last time I saw him.”

        “You knew…about us?”

        “He didn’t tell me, but I had heard the rumors. People suspected, they were talking…does that bother you?” She asked it casually, but nothing could totally disguise the protective flare that erupted at the question.

         “I wanted to tell everyone,” he answers honestly. “I was waiting for Rin to…sort some things out.”

         “You really care about him, huh?” She sounds a little surprised and looks over the aria more closely. “I mean, I know you care about the dweeb, but you actually…”

         “I love him,” Suguro confesses softly. It’s the first time he’s said it out loud.

         “He know that?” Shura asks, sounding both nurturing and accusatory.

         “No,” he ducks his head. “I didn’t tell him…I,” he sighs and rakes a hand through his hair. “At first I was just trying to give him time. I didn’t want to pressure him, but then… I was just scared.”

         “He’s going on a bathhouse mission. He’s probably already on the way there… I could forward you the details, so you can catch him without Yukio?” She offers, not knowing that Bon is well aware of the mission details and doesn’t need the file to find it.   

         “I know where he is,” he says without looking up. He’s still brooding, thinking about how Yukio has ruined everything. 

         Then, Shura hit him on the back of the head.

         “Ow! What the hell, Shura!” He shrieked and grabbed his skull.

         “What are you waiting for, asshole? Go!” She kicked him on the thigh. “Go get your man!”

XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few days ago, Anime Underground shared a Ranker list of top anime guys you’d want as your husband. When I opened the list, our dear Rin was at the number one spot. You know who wasn’t on that list? Yukio. I think Ryuuji would agree, JUST SAYING.


	8. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bon catches up with Rin at the Bathhouse

XiiX

        When Yukio petitioned for Rin to retake the Sun Down Bathhouse mission solo, the half-demon was approved to lead a team of three exorcists. Rin had been on countless assignments similar to this in the past, but he’s a nervous wreck all the same. It was his first assignment as mission leader and returning to the bathhouse after everything…feels wrong. As much as the half-demon might enjoy leaping into situations impulsively, he knows that he’s not built to command missions like this. Bon is much better suited for this kind of thing, and Rin can’t help but miss the aria’s guidance and cool head.

        The halfling squeezes his fist, trying to get his head on straight. He can’t be thinking about Bon right now. With his nerves singed and his thoughts distracted, Rin leads his small team through the first half of their mission relatively smoothly. It takes most of the day, but they clear the grounds and garden. Unfortunately, they find the partial remains of six people in the garden, but the bodies are recovered by an excavation team and transported to a local mortuary. The rest of the bathhouse takes most of the evening to cover, and they remove a few questionable artifacts for closer inspection back at True Cross Academy.

       There have been no sightings of any demonic actively, for which Rin is thankful. The last demon they ran into here was obscure and Rin would really like to avoid that at all costs, thank you. Now, they only have one last thing to do in order to complete the mission—purify the building and the surrounding Earth. Rin can’t do it, he is a demon after all, but as the team leader he stays behind to supervise. The ritual takes several hours to complete, but most of it is over after a few minutes of chanting and sage burning. Finally, the three exorcists with him take a candle each and divide themselves onto the first, second, and third floor respectively. Once the candles all burn out, the ritual is complete. Unfortunately, the candles will probably burn through the night.

        Rin feels like bashing his head through a wall. He had to survive another night in this godforsaken place. 

        Much like his first night so many weeks ago, Rin can’t sleep. He finds himself pacing up and down the halls and eventually takes himself outside to walk the perimeter. His tail unwinds from around his waist and drops lazily at his back. The slim appendage is stiff and sore from being concealed all day and moving it now makes the halfling cringe as he walks under the moonlight.

        He had gotten used to having it swing freely around Bon, who seemed to be the only person aside from Shura that didn’t mind it. Even Yukio would snap at him to _put it away_ when they were alone in their apartment. The younger twin insisted Rin needed to practice the habit at all times, even while in privacy. Rin didn’t see the point…everyone knew what he was anyway, and they treated him the same if he had his tail hidden or not.

        There were a lot of things that his brother insisted on that Rin didn’t understand but…family is supposed to look out for one another so, Yukio must be right. Rin sighs and literally kicks rocks around the garden. He finds himself thinking about Suguro again and again. It makes his chest feel cold, knowing that he walked away from the aria and let Yukio do all the dirty work. Rin knows that he’s a coward. He thinks, maybe, one day when Bon has a nice girlfriend and things go back to normal, he can tell Suguro the truth. He wants to at least tell Bon how much their time together meant to him…he wants to tell Bon that he’ll cherish the memories for the rest of his life.

        Rin doesn’t realize his sad wonderings brought him to the manananggal tree until he stands at her chard remains. He stops, closes his eyes, and tries not to cry.

XiiX

        Suguro had a speech prepared in his head, detailing every word, for when he finally caught up with Rin. He rehearsed it during the train ride and practiced it to calm his nerves. He knew exactly what he wanted to say, how he wanted to say it, and he wouldn’t let Rin interrupt him until he got it all out, goddamn it.

        Except, when he see’s Rin standing before the ashes of the manananggal tree with his head bowed and eyes closed he can’t remember a single word. The half-demon looks like a mirror of himself from weeks ago, grieving over the remains of the demon tree that brought them together. Bon had wanted to say something to Rin that morning, but he had looked so fragile and _sad_ watching blue flames eat at the tree. Now, Bon walks upon the same scene and feels like a failure twice over. 

        Tonight, he stands behind the half-demon and feels his heart gallop in his chest. He wants to say a hundred things but doesn’t know where to start. He ends up saying a name, “Rin.”

        The half-demon yelps and whips around, reaching for his sword at his back instinctively.  When he sees the aria, Rin staggers and blinks tears out of his eyes, trying to pull himself together.

        Suguro feels dumbstruck at the sight. Rin looks like a dope, but he also looks so charming under the moonlight. It’s only been a week, but the distance and silence between them feels like a void the size of space.

        “Wha—what are you doing here?” He feels the impulse to step back. He’s so weak; he wasn’t ready to see Suguro this soon and the sight of him now feels like a punch to the stomach. The aria isn’t dressed in his exorcist uniform. He’s wearing black jeans, a dark green long sleeve crew neck, and an unzipped grey jacket. He looks like the grown-up punk heart throb of Rin’s dreams and the half-demon can’t get a grip.

        “Honestly, I wanted to talk to you without Yukio running interference.” Suguro swings the axe, cutting right through the bullshit.

        Rin looks away, ashamed. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you myself—”

        Bon is so sick of the games he snaps, “tell me _what_ , Rin?”

        The half-demon jerks his head up and looks at Bon with alarm in his eyes. The change in tone was unexpected—Rin has never heard Bon talk to him like that. “That I…”

        The aria gives Rin an impatient glare. “You can’t even say it. Did you ever care about me? Was I a replacement for Shiemi?” This is _all wrong._ Bon didn’t want this, he didn’t want to pick at these wounds—but he can’t help but wonder. Was there a shred of truth to the hurtful things Yukio said?

        Rin’s face crumbled. He steps away from the tree, arm outstretched, stumbling toward Bon. “Of course not! I—you, it was—” _the happiest I’ve ever been._ Rin closes his eyes and bites back the sadness. He can’t tell Bon the truth, so instead tears run down his face.

        Suguro watches the half-demon’s shoulders shake with silent cries. It breaks his heart, but Bon’s heart has been through a blender, too. “Were you using me?” He asked more gently.

        Rin shakes his head in denial while clamping his lips shut to hold back a whimper. The halfling hates knowing that he made Suguro think that he had been using him, that it meant nothing when the aria had meant _everything._ “I’m sorry,” he groaned and looked down while swiping at his eyes angrily. “It’s just, it’s for the best.”

        “You’re a fucking liar, Rin!” The aria shouted so loudly that two lights flipped on from the bathhouse.

        “Shh, someone might hear you!” The half-demon jumped forward as if he might try to smother his friend’s loud mouth.

        Bon grabbed Rin’s wrist and yanked him closer. Instead of lowering his voice, he all but yelled in Rin’s face. “I don’t care! I never wanted to keep it a secret! I wasn’t ashamed, were you?”

        Rin’s mouth flaps open and shut as he’s held against Bon’s chest, his wrist still captured. “I was trying to protect you,” he finally admits in a delicate voice. “Don’t you get it? I’m no good for you. Bon, you…you could do _anything._ You could be happy and safe…but with me you’ll always be in danger and people won’t understand. I can’t…I won’t do that to you. It’s not a good life.” He pulls his arm away and rubs his wrist, even though Bon’s grip hadn’t been that hard.

        Suguro scowls at the half-demon. At least he’s gotten the truth out of Rin and even though it’s what he was expecting—it still makes him angry enough to grind his teeth. “You still can’t give me a chance, can you?”

        “It’s better like this,” Rin murmurs weakly and looks down. “You’re a priest and the heir to the Myoo Dharani. You need to marry a _woman_ and have _children_ and you certainly can’t be screwing Satan’s son. You could lose everything,” he repeats the same words his twin spat at him on the train.

        Suguro couldn’t hold back the contempt he felt for Yukio at that moment. “You come up with my life plan all by yourself or did your brother help you out with that?”

        Instead of rising to the bait, Rin wilts further. “Does it matter? He’s right.”

        “The hell he is! I’m not Father Fujimoto and you’re not the same scared kid that couldn’t protect him.”  The oxygen was zapped from the air as Rin and Bon stared at one another. Suguro refused to look away and Rin stood there, stunned.

        “What the fuck do you know,” Rin snarled and tried to jerk away but Suguro took his wrists again.

        Bon should have told Rin that the Myoo Dharani didn’t have the same restrictions on homosexual relationships that Catholics did. He should have explained that even though he’s the heir to his clan’s legacy he’s also sure his father would be _thrilled_ to see the end of their line of obligation and dishonesty, especially if it meant Suguro was happy. He should have said he would rather face Satan at Rin’s side as his partner and that he would burn True Cross to the ground like the goddamn Manananggal Tree if they tried to keep them apart.  

         But he’s done nothing in order tonight, so instead he says the thing he should have opened with— “I know I’m in love with you.”

        Rin can’t hide the stunned expression from his face when Bon’s words hit like a sword through the chest.  No one’s said they love him in so long, not in years. He believed his brother loved him, though he never said it, and hope Shura loved him like a kid brother—but _this._ His legs bow, giving out under the weight of the other man’s words, and Bon’s palm against his chest is the only thing keeping him from staggering.

        “I’m going to love you even if you push me away, you know. My feelings won’t change just because you’re scared.” Suguro holds nothing back.

        “How can you say that?” The halfling asks timidly, face in a wince. “You see how people treat me…True Cross would make you miserable, it’d ruin your career and your life.”

        “Fuck them and fuck you if you can’t man up about it,” Suguro says hotly and slips his hands down Rin arms. He holds the half-demon by the waist, pulling the other man flush against his body. If anyone looked at them now, there would be no mistaking the context, but that was kind of the point. “Just tell me you don’t love me,” he demands softly and stares directly into Rin’s big, sad eyes. “Tell me you don’t love me, and I’ll leave you alone. I’ll walk away right now.”

         Rin knows he should just say it, even if he doesn’t mean it. He should look Bon square in the eyes and say— _I don’t love you._ It’s what Yukio would want him to do; it would be the smart thing to do. He can’t, though; he can’t make himself betray Bon like that. “I…”

        Bon kisses Rin then. He should have kissed him the morning after their first night at this damn bathhouse. He should have kissed the idiot until he had no breath left to deny this—but Bon would have to make up for lost time now. “Say it,” he murmurs against Rin’s mouth in between hungry kisses. “Fuckin say it, Rin.”

        The halfling whines helplessly and grips Suguro’s jacket, pulling their bodies together. He’s so weak but Bon is here, holding him up. “I love you,” he gasps and immediately kisses back as if the words burned his lips.

        Suguro feel’s so stupid happy he might start to levitate. Instead, he growls and kisses Rin relentlessly. He slips one hand into the halflings shaggy black hair and tilts his head while cocking his hips against Rin.

        “Wait,” the half-demon gasps and tries to tip his face back enough to get a word in. “We can’t, not out here.” Rin’s still worried someone might see, even if he’s not _as_ worried about people knowing about them now.

        “Then let’s go inside,” Bon quirks an eyebrow. This shady as fuck bathhouse has to be good for something, right?

        Rin figures he’s really not cut out for leadership when he quickly nods his head and decides fucking on his first command mission sounds like a good idea.

XiiX

        Rin leads them to the third floor quietly. The three other exorcists are presumably asleep by now, as they didn’t need to be awake through the candle-burning, but Rin still didn’t want to have _that_ conversation with his subordinates right now. They end up standing awkwardly in the hallway on the third floor, weighing their options.

        One of the exorcists on Rin’s team had actually taken the Vanilla Room for herself, so they couldn’t return there for old times-sake. “Which one?” The halfling whispers as they contemplated the Leather Room, the Classroom, and the Mirror Room.

        Bon doesn’t say anything at first and Rin takes off in the direction of the Classroom, but then the aria yanks him back. “We can screw around in a classroom at the Cram School if you want, but I’ve got something else in mind,” he promises darkly and pulls Rin into the mirror room.  

        The halfling had originally chosen this room during the first mission to the bathhouse due to the many mirrors aiding in his surveillance of the place. Now, though, he feels the intensity of the set up. The space wasn’t very big, but there was a circular bed in the center of the room. The walls were lined with mirrors like a dance studio, floor to ceiling. There was even a mirror on the ceiling above the bed. There was nowhere to hide, and Rin couldn’t avoid his own reflection. His eyes were red from crying and his tail was openly flicking with anxiety.

         Bon gently touched the small of Rin’s back. “Are you alright?” He could clearly sense the apprehension radiating off the halflings frame.

         “It’s just…a little intense,” he murmured and looked around at their reflections.

         “I want you to watch,” Suguro explains guides Rin to a corner, where two walls of mirrors intersect.  He steps behind the halfling and hooks his chin over the halflings shoulder as he speaks against Rin’s ear. “Want you to see everything I do to you... want you to see what I see.”

         And Rin is helpless but to watch as Bon reaches from behind and begins to work on the half-demon’s belt. Suguro moves slowly, the whole while breathing against Rin’s neck and the halfling can feel his body temperature steadily rising.

        The aria slides his palm up Rin’s shirt, pulling it from the waist of his jeans, and bares his hips, abdomen, and chest. “I missed you so much.” They are both watching through the mirror as Suguro feels him up from behind, slowly exposing more of the half-demon’s body. He grinds his hips against Rin’s ass just so the halfling knows that Suguro likes what he sees. “I couldn’t think about anything else.”

        Rin presses back against Suguro and remembers that time they were dancing. He had been so worried about what other people would think of them, but _hell._ Is this what they looked like? “I missed you too.”

        “Yeah, what’d you miss the most?” Suguro lined the others neck with kisses and worked the buttons open on Rin’s white dress shirt.

        The halfling whined as more of his clothes dropped to the floor and Suguro remained dressed. He closed his eyes briefly, thinking. “Everything, I missed—” he choked as he thought back to the intimate moments they shared in the quiet of Bon’s apartment. “Your kindness, you made me feel…safe, wanted.”

        Suguro’s fingertips slide up Rin’s bare chest and under the halfling’s chin, gently cupping Rin’s throat from behind. He’s still breathing against the other man’s pointed ears and not for the first time he recognizes just how vulnerable Rin can be. He kisses the soft place behind the halflings ear to reward his honesty. “What else?”

        Rin opens his eyes as Suguro’s hands glide down his sides and rub him through his open jeans. “This,” Rin gasped. “You—your hands on me, your lips.”

        Bon tilts the halflings face so that they can kiss over Rin’s shoulder. “This isn’t going to be like last time, Rin.” He explains suddenly and slides his hands into Rin’s open jeans. He can feel how hard Rin is under his palm and how the halflings tail thrashes between them. “I’m going to tell everyone that you’re mine,” he mouths against Rin’s neck and the halfling arches to give him better access.

        The last of Rin’s clothes slide to the ground and he’s naked between the mirror and Suguro. Rin wants to argue—Bon shouldn’t tell _anyone_ they’re together—but at the same time he can feel a hum reverberate from his chest and realizes he’s _purring._

         “You like that?” Suguro asks and licks and bites at Rin’s exposed neck while wrapping his hand around Rin’s dick. “You want everyone to know you belong to me?” He pulls Rin flush against his chest and makes him look at the wall of mirrors before them as he strokes the demon off and talks in his ear. “Every time someone looks at you, they’ll know you’ve been in my bed and know that I’ve had you.”

        Rin feels helpless. He’s slack-jawed and watching his own hips rise and thrust pathetically into Bon’s fist while the aria holds him by the hair and mauls his neck. He feels owned like this, wanted and desired. His tail wraps around Bon’s leg possessively and _yes_ , God forgive him, he wants to be Ryuuji’s.

         Bon growls approvingly at their reflection. “I like having you wrapped around me.” The hand gripping Rin’s hair slips around, though Rin continues to press himself tight against the body behind him. Bon takes his hand and traces the halflings parted mouth, still groping him between the legs with the other hand.

        “ _Ryuuji,”_ Rin gasped as the aria traced his bottom lip and got his finger against his fangs. The halfling’s jaw dropped, partly in fear of cutting Bon and partly out of the instinct to _let Bon in._ He watched himself, eyes half-lidded and now drooling over Bon’s fingers like a slut.

        “So good baby,” Suguro praises and rakes his fingers against Rin’s pointed teeth. He’s never been afraid of them, even when they’re large and deadly. “You’re fucking gorgeous. I love everything about you and I’m going to fuck you in front of this mirror so you can see what I see.” He whispered and watched the delighted shiver dance up Rin’s spine.  

         In the next second Suguro is gently shoving the other man forward, up against the mirrored wall, and positioning Rin’s palms against the glass. “What do you see when you look in the mirror, Rin?” He asks suddenly, cutting through the lust in the atmosphere like a knife. He watches the other’s face through the glass, waiting for an honest answer.

        “A demon,” Rin answers immediately. His voice is breathless and weak, but even so the self-loathing is loud.

        “Hmm, me too,” Suguro shoots back and runs his hands over Rin’s body reverently. “I see a demon that’s also my best friend, one that’s kind and selfless…” He kisses the halflings shoulder. “…and funny and tenacious and brave…” He kisses the other shoulder. “…and so fucking special.” He tucks some of Rin’s hair behind his pointed ears, exposing more of the halflings fair face. “I see a beautiful demon that hates himself so much he couldn’t even see how much I love him.”

         “Ryuuji—” he gasps and tears well up in his eyes again.

         “The Grigori and Yukio and half of True Cross are _wrong_.” He nuzzles his face into the halflings neck. “It’s not that they see a demon, they see someone they can’t control. They see someone with ideas bigger than theirs, and a will so much stronger. You scare them not because you’re Satan’s son but because you don’t need them, and they’re terrified you’ll figure that out.”

         Rin half laughs and half sobs, “I think it might have a little to do with me being Satan’s son.”

         Suguro grins over the other’s shoulder, “yea maybe… but I love you and if you want to be mine then you’re really going to be mine. I won’t let you to lock up your demonic powers or hide your tail or allow you to live half a life just because it makes them feel more comfortable.”

         Rin stops breathing for just a second, processing what Bon is honestly asking. Rin has always depended on others to help him be more human, even before he knew what he was. Father Fujimoto, Yukio, True Cross…they all served their purpose, and in his own way Rin had served them out of love or duty or fear. Suguro was asking Rin to forsake those commitments and belong to him alone, and to stop trying to be something he’s not: human.

         Bon watches Rin through the mirror. The half-demon is naked as the day he was born, literally and emotionally. He can see the fear and hope burning through Rin like gasoline. “I’m not asking anything from you that I’m not also offering. Be mine and I’ll be yours; we’ll deal with the rest _together._ ” Suguro can put up with a lot—Satanic in-laws included—but he wouldn’t put up with Yukio making all of Rin’s life decisions or driving them apart ever again.

         “OK,” the halfling breathes softly, sounding stunned and bewildered but nods in the affirmative. “OK, I’m yours Ryuuji, I’m yours,” he repeats and tears crawl down his face.

         “I love you, Rin,” Bon wraps both arms around the halfling’s stomach and buries his face against Rin’s shoulder. He’s so happy he could howl; instead, he kisses Rin’s shoulder and steps back. “Stay like that.” He turns to a chest at the foot of the nearby bed and hunts for some lubricant. “I want you so bad, baby. Can I?” He asks while sealing himself to the demons back once more, eagerly slicking his fingers with lube.

         “Yes, c’mon” the halfling answers and wiggles his legs farther apart but keeps his palms against the glass as ordered. He’s still recovering from that overwhelming proclamation, but he also feels the need to _physically_ consummate their relationship.

          Suguro is looking at Rin’s face through the mirror when he circles his fingers over the half-demon’s rim. He can’t get enough of how Rin’s eyes cloud over each time he gives a little more pressure, or how the glass is fogging up with every little puff of breath. He gets one finger inside Rin while his other hand runs up the demon’s flank. “You’re so tight, baby. You didn’t touch yourself while I was away, did you?”

         Rin whines, face burning bright red. “Bon, faster,” he begs and tips his hips back, trying to fuck himself on Suguro’s finger and it’s _not enough._

         Suguro added a second finger. They were moving too fast, but hell. They were both too horny and desperate to wait much longer. “Fuck I wish you could see yourself,” he nearly growled at the sight of Rin’s ass swallowing his scissoring fingers. “Maybe you’ll let me take some pictures later? You wanna see that, Rin?”

         The half-demon groaned, and his eyes crossed at the thought. He remembers watching Bon take his dick in the vanilla room weeks ago— _fuck._ Yea, he wanted to see Suguro do that to him. “Fuck me Ryuuji, c’mon please Ryuuji _fuck me_.”

        “Shit,” Suguro swears tightly and fumbles with his pants to get his dick out.

        In the meantime, Rin is relentlessly rubbing against the other man and saying absolutely filthy things. “Want to feel you inside me, been too long. God, just fuck me already I want it so bad. I’m sorry I fucked up please give it to me—”

         “Christ Rin,” Suguro breathed and finally— _finally—_ got his hand around his own dick. “If you keep talking like that, I’m going to come before I even get it in.” He slicked himself up with a palmful of lube.

        The halfling whined through clenched teeth and arched his back. In the mirror running along the other wall he can see the image of his side, see how his body curves for Bon and how his tail is slithering up Bon’s chest. In the next second Rin gasps as Suguro’s hands dig into his ass, pulling him open.

         The aria gets himself lined up with the head of his dick between Rin’s cheeks but then holds himself against Rin’s wet, stretched hole. Before the halfling can beg for it, Bon grips Rin’s hair again and holds him in front of the mirror. “Told you I wanted you to watch, Rin,” he says dangerously over the halflings shoulder.

         Rin didn’t even realize he had shut his eyes until Bon was yanking his head back. He looked high. His face is flushed, and his eyes are dilated. He looks horny and desperate—which _yea,_ on the money, there.

        Bon doesn’t warn Rin or tell him to bear down this time, instead he just wraps one hand around Rin’s hip and pushes in without a word. It’s slow, but unrelenting. He gives Rin _no_ pause and there’s nowhere to hide as he sinks into the half-demon. “Fucking love seeing that look on your face baby. You look amazed every time, like this is the first time you’ve felt me get in you.”

        Rin’s mouth hangs open helplessly as he watches his own expression, knowing Suguro is doing the same thing. It feels so vulnerable to be on display like this, watching the curtain of pleasure fall over his own face while Bon slides every inch into him--but Rin can’t hide that he’s into it. His own cock is hard against his abdomen and leaking from the tip. He can’t think, let alone speak, and just grinds his ass back as Suguro drops both big hands on his hips and hauls him into his thrusts.

        “That’s it, arch your back just like that,” Bon groans and fucks him so roughly Rin’s cock bounces each time they collide. “God, you take it so good. Wish you could see it,” he pants against the halflings neck and snakes one hand down to rub the stretched rim of Rin’s asshole. “You look so fucking good on my dick, baby.”  

        Rin whimpers at the praise and his tail slides up Bon’s chest and coils around his neck loosely. He’s such a slut for Bon’s dirty talk. “Please let me come on your dick,” he gasps suddenly after not being able to muster a single word for so long.

        Bon growls, “love it when you beg, too.” He rewards the halfling by wrapping a hand around Rin’s erection. He works the demon slowly while pumping into him with harsh, deep strokes. “Beg some more, love. Let me watch you squirm on my cock while you beg for it,” he runs his other hand up Rin’s side and softly kisses his neck.

        Rin will remember this sight for the rest of his very long life. Ryuuji’s eyes are hot and intense as he brazenly watches Rin take it. “Love your cock inside me, you hit me so deep— _fuck_!” As soon as Rin started babbling, Bon stroked him faster. “Ahhh, Ryuuji fuck me—yea, ah-ah-ah!” The glass under his palms starts to crack, but neither men notice as Suguro plows into him.

        “You wanna come?” The aria asked darkly and looked down Rin’s body. The halfling is fucking into Bon’s fist and the sight of him grinding forward and then back is so hot.

        “ _Yes,”_ Rin cries out and looks at Bon through the mirror. “Please, please, please I want it so bad. Want you to feel it when I come on your cock, Ryuuji, please.”

        Suguro smooths his free hand over Rin’s tail; it’s flat against his abdomen and still wrapped around his neck at the tip. It should probably be a turnoff to have a demon’s tail around his throat, but Bon loves its weight. He felt just as owned as Rin, wearing the halflings tail like a collar while they fucked. “That feel good, baby?” He slows down his own hips and rolls into the halfling deep and teasingly while lightly touching Rin’s tail. Bon whispers into Rin’s ears, “can you feel the vibrations with your tail when I talk? Wanna wrap it around my throat when I blow you? Bet you could feel your own dick slide down if you squeezed.” He tightened his grip on Rin’s cock and tail, stroking both together.   

        The demon’s legs begin to shake helplessly at the thought. It was too much. _“Ryuuji!”_ He begs and shouts, tail coiling weakly but careful not to pull too tight. “I’m close—”

        “Come for me.”

        Rin curves his back in an impossible arch and his hips snap into Bon’s fist and back on his dick two more times before he shouts. “Ah-ohfuck, Ryuuji!” Rin presses his palms into the glass and up the shattered mirror, ruining their reflection with cracks and come. “F-f _uck!_ ”

        “Holy shit,” Bon curses at the sight and pumps Rin through the aftershocks of his orgasm. “So hot, holy shit,” he repeats in a near stupor.

        “Hmn,” Rin agrees weakly, and his palms slide down the mirror. The glass fails to cut his skin, but shards tumble down to the floor.

        “Let’s go to the bed,” Bon suggests and pulls him toward the circular mattress a few feet away.

        Rin isn’t capable of more than obeying and allows himself to be more or less carried onto the bed. He might have blacked out for a second, because the next thing he remembers he’s on his back looking up at his own reflection.

        He’s fucked out—sweaty, flushed, hair a goddamn mess, and his neck is lined with love bites that will be gone within the hour. He’s still rock hard and he feels stretched and pleasantly sore, but empty. “Ryuuji,” he whimpers and sits up on his elbows, finding his lover standing at the foot of the bed wrestling off his jacket and shirt.

        “I’m coming, I’m—” his voice got muffled when he threw his shirts off— “there.” Now as naked as Rin, he dove onto the bed and crawled up the mattress until he was over the halfling and grinning. “Up for more?”

  
  
XiiX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFJSJKHFHFHF  
> There will be one more chapter  
> OK SO WHAT HAPPENED WAS.....I was going to end this on chapter eight, but hell. It was getting stupid long, so I'm breaking it up into two chapters.  
> Alot of people wanted to see some kind of show down between Suguro and Yukio. Ya'll get to see a little of that in the next (hopefully last? THIS WAS A GODDAMN ONESHOT WHAT HAPPENED?) chapter.


End file.
